Stripped Away
by OnceUponATimeInRiverdale
Summary: What if The Joker didn't kill Jason back in Ethiopia? Instead he kidnapped him and kept him as a prisoner for years, torturing him to become his protege. Now, Joker decides it's time for a family reunion and kidnaps Bruce, Dick and Tim and forces them to make dastardly decisions to try and save Jason's life. And as for Jason, how will he react to his family being there for him.
1. Where's Bruce Wayne?

**_Didn't I keep my promise! Here is the Batman fanfiction that I promised to make. This one is going to pretty long and I'm also going to start giving trigger warnings at the start of chapters that have torture and such. Also, this isn't a Batman Arkham Knight AU, because if it was, I would have posted this in the Batman Arkham Knight fanfiction archive. This one is just a bit different and you'll see why soon. So, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

It was just supposed to be another charity ball. Just another huge, expensive party to show his face and give money to another worthy case. But he never expected to be where he was now. It was just during the party, when he heard the loud sound of gunshots. He was discussing how much to donate with another party guest when everyone started to fall down and cover their heads. He looked away from whomever he was talking to and looked over at the entrance of the ballroom. All of the guests started to run away from the gunmen dress in black and clown paint. Bruce clenched his fists because he knew exactly who had decided to ruin the ball. The Joker. Joker walked into the ballroom dressed in his notorious purple suit and his green hair was slicked back with what seemed to be way too much gel. He was giggling with glee as he entered. "Hello rich people of Gotham!" he yelled, jumping up onto a table to get a better view of the people attending the ball. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I'm here. Well, I'm looking for someone, and I'm sure without a hint of doubt that he's here in this room."

"Batman's not here!" yelled a party goer who was sitting at the table Joker was standing on.

"Thank you for that wonderful observation!" Joker said to her, before shooting her in the chest and making everyone at the table run to her side. "Fun fact dearie! I'm not interested in finding Batman."

Bruce wanted to run away from the ballroom and get dressed into the batsuit but The Joker's men had gun's pointed at almost everyone. If he even shifted the wrong way, he'd be shot in the chest and it would be bye bye Batman. "Actually, I'm looking for the billionaire playboy. Where oh where is Bruce Wayne?"

Bruce was bit confused to why The Joker wanted him instead of Batman. Maybe he was trying to lure Batman to him with a hostage. Bruce suddenly looked down at The Joker, who had gotten very impatient at the no reply from his "captive" audience. "How about we play a game?" Joker laughed at himself for a moment. "For every second that Bruce Wayne doesn't reveal himself." Joker shot another person, making the victim fall of his chair and clutch his shoulder in pain. "I'll kill double the party guests! So, who's next Bruce?!"

Bruce then pushed through some of the hysterical people, scared for their lives, until he was right in front of The Joker and some of his gunmen. "Don't shoot anyone else." Bruce said, holding his hands out in front of him. "Okay? What do you want? Money? My company? You can have it, but leave these people alone!"

The Joker smiled widely at the sight of the rich man. Joker snapped his fingers at his two men and they moved over to Bruce and grabbed his arms and forced them behind him. "Don't worry about a thing Brucie. You can keep all those wonderful things. We're just gonna take a little trip. It'll be fun!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Bruce said, grinding his teeth together.

Joker pulled out his gun and pointed it at a little boy. The child began to wail. "Don't fight me Mr. Wayne. You come with me. No one gets hurt. Deal?"

Bruce looked at the crying kid and back at The Joker. Bruce growled in frustration of there being no other option and he put his hands on his head. Joker laughed and pushed the child into the arms of his father. "Excellent!"

The sirens of the police cars suddenly wailed from the windows of the ballroom. Someone must of secretly called 911. "Come on! Come on! We don't want to miss our car! Hurry, hurry!" Joker called to his men as they pulled Bruce. They grabbed his arms and hauled him to the back of the ballroom. There was a van waiting for them. The men forced Bruce into the back of the van and Joker sat directly next to him. "Hey, hey. Hurry up and tie him up. You know how important it is that Brucie his dressed correctly for this event." Joker told his men as the van started to speed off.

One of the buff gunmen nodded and pulled out a thick zip tie from his back pocket. He crossed Bruce's wrists and tightly locked the tie in place. Bruce was going nowhere. "The Batman will come for me." Bruce told The Joker through gritted teeth, trying his best to play the part of a kidnapped victim.

"Oh don't worry ol' Brucie ol' pal. We'll worry about The Batman later. Right now, we're just going to focus on you you you!" Joker replied, tapping his nose as if he was a child.

"You'll never get away with this."

"I was never supposed to get away with a lot of things. But yet... HERE WE ARE!" Joker began to giggle and laugh like there was no tomorrow. Bruce shifted against the zip tie violently and banged his head against the wall of the van. He knew that Dick would start looking for him. He knew that Tim was probably already searching for him. He'd be out of this ordeal soon, but for know he had to play the part of the helpless, innocent, billionaire playboy kidnapping victim.

* * *

Bruce was right. Dick had heard about the kidnapping. As soon as he heard, he dropped everything and hauled ass to Wayne Manor. He had changed into his Nightwing suit and rode his motorcycle as fast as he could to the ballroom where Bruce had been taken. Tim had changed into his Red Robin suit and grappled his way through the city, following Nightwing to the crime scene. Robin landed on his feet on the sidewalk as Nightwing pulled up beside him. They both walked over to the blue and red blaring lights of the crime scene. Commissioner Gordon was already interviewing some of the witnesses as the paramedics loaded the two shot people into an ambulance. Gordon had noticed the two kind of superheroes walking up to them. "What happened?" Nightwing asked, trying not to show any emotion of his adopted father being kidnapped.

"According to some of witnesses, The Joker crashed into the ballroom and shot two people, demanding for Bruce Wayne."

"The billionaire?" Red Robin asked, trying to sound like he was surprised.

"Yes." Gordon replied, fixing his glasses. "No one knows why Joker wants Mr. Wayne, but we think that he's probably trying to lure Batman into a trap. Speaking of which, where is Batman?"

Nightwing swallowed and quickly made up an excuse. "He's already searching to Mr. Wayne. We're just here to get some more information."

"Okay. I need to get back to work." Gordon said, holding out his hand to the two birds.

Red Robin shook his hand first and talked while Nightwing shook it next. "We'll let you know if anything happens. Mr. Wayne will return home safe and sound."

Gordon smiled and nodded and left to walk into the crowd of witnesses and paparazzi. Nightwing and Red Robin found each others eyes. "What would The Joker want with Bruce?" Red Robin asked.

"The man's bat shit crazy. We'll just have to find some of goons and force him to tell us where he's keeping Bruce."

"What if they don't coöperate?"

"They will. I can be very persuasive." Nightwing replied, hopping on his motorcycle. "Come on."

Red Robin put his grappling hook away and hopped on the motorcycle with his brother. He clutched his chest and Nightwing started to speed off into the streets of Gotham. As they were driving through streets, their thoughts began to grow. They were wondering if Bruce was even alive. If Joker was torturing him to some hellish extent. They knew that they needed to hurry up and find the one man that gave them a chance... before it was too late. "Alfred come in." Nightwing called to the comm.

 _"I'm right here sir. I'm doing a search for any sign of the crazy scum bag that kidnapped my son."_ Alfred sounded angry. He almost never sounds angry.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I need you to contact my usual informants. Tell them we're looking for a clown and Mr. Wayne."

 _"Sending the texts now sir."_

"Also, do a search for any of The Joker's usual hang out spots. Joker could just be waiting for Batman to come crashing."

 _"I'll see what I can do. And Nightwing?"_

"Yes Al?" he asked, making a hard left turn.

 _"Bring him home."_

* * *

Bruce was violently pulled out of the van when it came to a complete stop. Joker stepped out laughing and stretching his legs as if he had been in the van for hours. Bruce tried to pull his head to see where he was taken too, but one of the goons shoved his head down so that he was facing the ground. "No no Brucie. I can't have you spoiling the fun before it's even started!" Joker said, pulling out a polka-dotted handkerchief from his pocket. Joker pulled the cloth over Bruce's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Bruce growled in annoyance. "There. That's better! Come on boys. Let us show Mr. Wayne to his room!"

Bruce couldn't see it, but he felt one of the goon pick him up and haul him over his shoulder. Bruce was struggling against the zip tie on his wrist and the strong arm holding him in place. And thanks to the blindfold, he had no way of knowing where he was going to how to escape. No matter how many times he didn't want to admit it, The Joker was a smart and crazy son of bitch. Bruce could hear Joker humming along to some pop song as they walked. Bruce hoped that his son's were already working on a way to find and rescue him. Suddenly, the walking stopped and Bruce could hear the unlocking of a door. He was then ceremoniously thrown onto the ground. His skin scrapped on the ground and he could hear the rip of fabric on his blazer and pants. The Joker closed the door and pulled the handkerchief from Bruce's eyes. There wasn't much light in the room, so Bruce didn't have to squint his eyes against it. It was a huge room, with dozens of crates just surrounding the floor. There was also some dried blood on the ground. "This is our presidential Suite. Only the most honorable of our guests stay here!" Joker laughed, skipping around the room.

"Guests? You mean prisoners!" Bruce yelled at the criminal mastermind.

"Same difference." he said, walking to the billionaire. Joker pressed his shoe onto Bruce's back. "Someone like you. Just throws money away now doesn't he? Wastes it to his expense."

"All the charities I run say otherwise!" Bruce growled, pulling a little lightly at his zip tie.

"Oh yes. Money going to kids in need." Joker said. "They don't need money. They need loving and caring and a home. Like your... adopted... children."

"You leave my kids out of this!"

"Well, do you really have the right to call them your children. Think about your Bruce. You're just filling a void."

"I love my children. Wither they're mine our not, I love them!" Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"You love them enough to save them from dying?"

Bruce shifted his neck to look up at the clown. "What?!"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." he said, pulling his foot of Bruce and kicking him away. "Well, I hope that you enjoy your stay with us. Be sure to play nice with the other kiddies. Buh bye!"

Bruce's eyes opened wide as the door shut loudly. _Had Joker kidnapped someone else? Someone innocent? Is that why he asked about saving someone?_ Bruce pulled at the zip tie and it broke with a snap. He stood up and rubbed his wrists and looked around the room. "Hello?" he called out. "Is someone else here?"

For a moment, there was nothing. Only the echo of his voice. Bruce then started to walk around, to see if someone was there. And maybe just sleeping. Bruce accidentally stepped onto some discarded wood from the crates. His loafers and the wood made a loud crunch sound. Then... that got the attention of The Joker's other prisoner.

"W-Who's there?" a weak voice called from the room. Bruce looked around for a body, but he didn't see anything in the dark. "Please... leave me alone... I can't take anymore."

"Don't worry." Bruce said, walking closer to the source of the sound. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Suddenly there was silhouette of a body, cowering in the corner. Bruce slowly approached it. But, when the light suddenly hit the face of the man in the corner, Bruce suddenly lost all the energy and will to move. There, was an older man in the corner, dressed in a ripped tattered Robin uniform. Dry blood covered his leg and exposed chest, his right eye was a dark shade of purple and his hair was in much need of a trim. Bruce started to breathe heavy as he looked at the boy in the corner. "J-Jason?"

* * *

 _ **Yup! This is a Jason Todd story. I've read a lot of Jason Todd stories recently and I finally decided it was time I make my own. Like I stated earlier, each episode with some torture will have a trigger warning. So, remember to share, favorite, follow and review. I'll see you all super duper soon!**_


	2. Just Say Yes

_**I always try to keep my promises, and I'm so happy that I got so many reactions in just a few hours. Legit, 15 minutes after I posted it, I got 2 reviews and over 30 views. I'm so happy that you all like the story and I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, like I said before, This is your trigger warning for a torture scene. Don't say I didn't warn you.**_

* * *

Bruce fell down to his knees and reached out to his son. The son that he couldn't protect. The son that he lost in Ethiopia. He never really showed emotion, as Bruce Wayne or as Batman. ButJason opened his eyes and saw Bruce reaching to touch him. Jason shifted away from him violently and shoved his hand away. "No!" he screamed. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Bruce pulled his hand back. He remembered that his son had been in his position for years. He probably thought that it was The Joker again. "Jason..." he called out softly again, pulling off his blazer and pulling it over his son's shivering body. "It's me. It's Bruce. Please Jay."

"I know that it's you." Jason growled, pulling blazer closer to his body. "I know who you are Bruce." Jason used the wall behind him to attempt to stand. Bruce looked at his son, he was took skinny and his legs looked like they had been broken for weeks. Jason started to limp away from his father, but instead ended up falling down on his face. "Jason!" Bruce called out, trying to grab him and pull him up.

Jason pushed Bruce away again and instead crawled away from him. "Leave me alone! Do you have any clue what I've been through? LOOK AT ME BRUCE!"

Bruce felt his heart break as he finally got a closer look at his son's bruised body. His ribs were visible through the purple and blue skin. Dried blood was covering his entire crotch area of the pants. "Jay-"

"It's been almost 5 years Bruce. Five fucking years... W-Why did you come back? To finally put me out of my misery... like Joker promised?" Tears started to stream down his face. "Did you even look for me? D-Did you even try to find me?"

"Jason... I thought you were dead. I swear." Bruce wanted to desperately hold him. To heal him. To help him. But Jason wouldn't even let him.

"It hurts! It hurts it you fucking spineless coward!" Jason yelled. "It's all hurts. It-It all hurts."

Jason hung his head low, his too long hair covering his face. Bruce bit his lip and stood up, staring at his broken son. "Jason... I'm so sorry."

"No you're not Bruce." said The Joker's voice from behind.

Bruce turned around and Joker had returned to their "cell" with three of his goons flanking him. Jason started to cower into a ball once he heard the voice. Bruce looked at the clown with complete disgust in his eyes. "What the hell did you do to him?!" he yelled, pointing a his son.

"Nothing that he didn't deserve." Joker laughed.

"You tortured him!" Bruce retorted.

"You may call it torture, I call it necessary discipline." Joker then snapped his fingers and pointed at Bruce. Two of the goon ran up to Bruce and held him by down, painfully keeping his arms behind him. Joker then started to slowly and dramatically approached Jason. Bruce struggled as hard as he could. "Get away from him you son of a bitch!" he yelled, trying to get Joker's attention away from Jason. "Leave him alone! Get away from him!"

Joker knelt down beside to boy. "Have you made your choice Jason? It's a simple answer." Joker then grabbed Jason's chin and forced him to look up at him. "Just say yes. Say yes Jason. This can all end if you just say yes."

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Bruce screamed at the top of his lungs. He was rewarded with a punch in the stomach from the third goon.

"It will end Jason. It can all end. Just say yes. Say yes Jason. Say yes Jay, just say yes. Say yes Jason, do it." Joker said to dead bird, getting unbelievably close to his face.

"You will get the same answer you get every night. No." Jason spit into The Joker's face. "Now go fuck yourself."

Joker sighed and slammed Jason's head onto the ground. "You really are devoted to the big bad Bats. Oh well." Joker snapped his fingers again and the goon that punched Bruce walked over to Jason and pulled him over his shoulder. Bruce was pushed down onto his knees as he screamed after his son. "JASON! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO! LET HIM GO!"

His screams gave him no progress as Jason was hauled away from his sight. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM!" Joker skipped over to Bruce has he breathed heavily from the screaming. "I never took you for the violent type Mr. Wayne. You remind me of an old friend."

"What do you want with my son you crazy clown?" Bruce spat out, still pulling on who was restraining him.

"It's simple really. I've always been a fan of the Robin's. But I knew once the first one became Nightwing, that I had to grab him before he grew up. Batman gave me the perfect situation to take the boy. I beat him to unconsciousness and took him back here to wonderful Gotham!"

Bruce sighed in relief that he and Jason weren't too far from his other sons. The sons that were probably scouring the streets searching for him. Joker gripped Bruce's chin as he continued. "Don't worry. I'll have him home by 10."

Joker started to leave and the goons holding Bruce down threw him into a pile of crates before The Joker to the exit. Bruce pushed some of the wood of his chest and sprinted to the door in a hope to save his son. But the door slammed and locked as soon as he touched it. He violently slammed his fists on the door, screaming Jason's name and various threats. "JASON! JASON! LET HIM GO!" A huge, pained scream then interrupted his threats and cries. He knew that scream. It was Jason's scream. "NO!" Bruce yelled as he banged on the door harder. "LET HIM GO GODDAMMIT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bruce became weak and fell down to his knees. "Just leave him alone... please..."

* * *

The goon holding Jason over his shoulder threw him into a separate room. A room he knew too well. One he had dubbed _The Torture Chamber_. There was a long table waiting for him there. The goon grabbed Jason by the back of his neck and pulled him up onto the table, laying him on his back and restraining his wrists with the leather cuffs attached. Bruce's horrible and terrified screams were ringing through the walls. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM!" he cried.

The Joker walked inside, with his two other goons walked inside. "You don't quit do you kiddo?" Joker asked, eyeing the blazer now covering his body. "Now that simply won't do." he pulled the blazer off and threw it across the room. "There. Perfect."

"JASON!" Bruce's voice rang again.

"Jesus, he's a loud one." Joker commented, walking over to a glass display case of different torture tools. He opened the glass door and looked back at Jason. "Do you want to pick today? There's so many different options and you've been through this so many times that I thought you could decide today."

"Why won't you just kill me?" Jason growled, rolling his head from side to side.

"Aw Jason. I could never bring himself to do that. I need you. So I'll give you one last chance to say yes to my offer." Joker smiled his wide tooth grin.

"Go to hell." Jason spat.

"Been there. It's lovely, you should visit it sometime." Joker replied, pulling out an electric rod. He slowly approached Jason and turned on the rod. The red electricity started to dance around the silver tip. Jason could still hear Bruce's angry scream from the door keeping him inside the room. "JASON! JASON! LET HIM GO!"

Joker then shoved the rod onto Jason's exposed skin and he screamed loudly. Bruce's screams became louder now. Louder than his own. "LET HIM GO GODDAMMIT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Joker removed the rod from his chest and started to twirl it around as Jason took a breather. "What's wrong? You think that I'm doing this on purpose. That I want you hurt you. Oh no no no." Joker placed the rod back in the case and pulled out a abnormally large knife. "Trust me Jay-Jay. This hurts me more than this will hurt you." Joker plunged the knife hard into Jason's flesh, causing the boy to scream loudly. Kicking his feet in the air to try and ease the burning pain shooting through his body. Joker left the knife in Jason's skin and walked away from him. "You can take him back now. And start preparing for our next road trip."

The goons nodded, unbuckling Jason's leather cuffs and starting to pull him up. Jason suddenly pulled up and punched each of the three strong goons, knocking them to the floor, holding their noses in pain. Jason jumped off of the table and grabbed Joker by the neck and pinned him to the ground. "How does it feel, huh? How's it feel to have all the air knocked out of your lungs?"

"It only hurts when I laugh." Joker responded, licking his permanent red lips and chuckling. Joker pulled up his hand and grabbed Jason by the hair, yanking hair and throwing him off of his body. Jason rubbed his throbbing head as he begun to stand back up and stand his ground. But his legs were still too injured to stay standing for long. Jason collapsed and fell on his knees. Joker walked over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs, making him fall full body to the floor. "You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that. But when are you going to learn that I'm in control. Do you actually think that Batman is still looking for you?"

"I don't need anyone to save me." Jason coughed in between spatters of fresh blood.

"Really? Strange? The first few weeks when we were here, you were so adamant that the big bad Bat was coming to rescue you. But he didn't. He left you here with me. It would be so much easier if you just said yes. We can get revenge on Batman... together."

"I'd rather die a painful death then ever work with you."

"Suit yourself bird boy." Joker sighed, pushing Jason so that he was on his back. Joker grabbed onto the knife that was still attached to his shoulder and pulled it out. Jason screamed in pain as blood oozed out of him. Joker looked over at his goons at were still holding their faces in pain. "The hell are you still sitting around for? You two, get the boy and bring him to the van." Two of them nodded and grabbed Jason and dragged him out of the room. "Now, you and I have to visit dear ol' Brucie."

* * *

Bruce leaned onto the wall near the door, keeping his hands over his ears as he heard Jason's painful screams. They were getting louder every second and Bruce couldn't fathom to hear them. With every scream, The Joker's laughter rang in unison. Bruce swore that he was going to kill him once he got out of captivity. But they wouldn't get out if Nightwing and Red Robin didn't find them. Bruce needed to leave them a clue. The door to the room suddenly swung open and The Joker and another one of his henchmen walked inside. "Come on kiddo!" Joker laughed. "I hope you're all packed for our little trip!"

"Where's Jason?!" Bruce screamed without hesitation. "What have you done to him?!"

"Don't worry. Jay-Jay is in the car, waiting for-" Joker didn't have time to finish his sentence because Bruce punched him hard in the nose. Joker was sent flying to the ground before the henchman in the corner grabbed Bruce and pulled him away. "You will never call him that again! Or I swear I'll kill you!"

Joker shook his head while he stood back up. He motioned to the man holding Bruce. The henchman pulled Bruce out of the room. There was no use of a blindfold this time, because they wouldn't be heading back to the same building. Bruce was pulled through several dark hallways to an exit located in the back of the building. Bruce saw the two other henchman loading a bloody Jason into a black van. "JASON!" Bruce screamed, before being pulled into the van too. Bruce crawled over to his son and pulled his body onto his lap. His blazer was missing and he was getting colder by the minute. The van doors shut and the goons went into the front of the van and started to drive, The Joker was sitting in the middle of them. "Now hang on!" Joker laughed. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Bruce growled at the criminal and looked back down at his son. There was a new stab would on his shoulder and multiple burn marks on his stomach, probably from electricity. Bruce pulled off his vest in a hurry and pressed it down on the wound to stop the blood flow. "Jason? Can you hear me?"

Jason replied with a mumble that was almost impossible to understand. "You're going to alright Jay." he coaxed. "Just hold on and I'll get us out of this. I promise."

* * *

 _ **That was chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed it and I'm going to try and update as often as I can. School can be a huge pain in the ass. But, remember to share, favorite, follow and review. Huge thanks to AndAnotherOneBitesTheDust, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**_


	3. Would You? For Your Son?

_**Why hello. It's great to see you all again. I'm so glad that are you all are enjoying the story so far. Just to let you know, I do not intend to give up on this story forever (like most of the stories on this website). I fully intend to finish the story and post as often as I possibly can. So, without further ado, please enjoy Chapter 3!**_

* * *

Nightwing had managed to get a lead from his usual informants. One of them had seen The Joker take a blindfolded hostage into an abandoned storage unit in Crime Alley. The hostage had to be Bruce, because he was wearing a very formal suit. Dick hated Crime Alley, for a number of reasons. The main one being that his little brother had unfortunately grew up here. He had to deal with the unfortunate side of Gotham. As Nightwing dismounted his motorcycle and started to walk down the dirty streets. It made him feel emotional and angry, remembering how distraught Bruce and him were about Jason's death. "Nightwing?" Red Robin called to him when he stopped walking and was just staring out into space. "Are you okay?"

Nightwing looked down at his colleague and nodded. "The warehouse should be right around the counter. Follow me." he quickly added, before walking ahead and finding the warehouse. Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and kicked opened the back door. Red Robin held his staff as he followed Nightwing into the dark hallway. They didn't hear anything but the swinging of some of the broken lighting fixtures and the peeling of wallpaper. "Do you see anything?" Nightwing whispered to Red Robin.

"No. I don't hear anything either." he replied. But when he turned the corner, he saw a horrific sight. "Holy shit."

Nightwing pushed him aside to see inside the room he was looking. There was a long table with leather cuffs attached to it and a large glass display case of different types of tools used for preferably torture. There was also a large puddle of blood on the ground, some of it dried, most of it still completely wet and fresh. "Is it... is that..."

"It's blood." Nightwing said, touching some of the blood with his index finger. "It's still fresh."

"Is it... is it..." suddenly, Red Robin lost all the ability to speak. The worst side of Tim was showing through the costume. Tim had always had a ration fear of blood. Blood being drawn, small cuts of blood and especially huge pools of it. Tim's haemophobia would always make him stutter and lose the ability to move and breathe. Dick's big brother instinct was kicking in as he saw his brother shaking at the sight of what might of been Bruce's blood. "Go check the other rooms. See if anyone else is here." he said.

Red Robin sighed and nodded, walking out of the room and running to check the rest of the warehouse. Nightwing sighed and pressed the button on his comm to talk to Alfred. "Alfred?"

"Have you located Master Bruce?" Alfred asked through the comm, trying his best not to sound worried and scared.

"No. Red Robin is looking around the rest of the warehouse." he replied. "We found some blood here in one of the rooms. I need you to see who it belongs too. If it's Bruce's we can pinpoint his location."

"Of course."

Nightwing pulled out a syringe and managed to get some blood inside. He put the syringe in his belt and left to room without looking back. He couldn't look at the blood any longer. He found Red Robin inside another room surrounded by dozens of crates. "What did you find?" he asked.

Red Robin turned around to face Nightwing showed him the piece of evidence he had found. It was Bruce's custom Rolex watch, the one he only wore on special occasions. It was easier to know it was Bruce's, because Wayne was engraved on the back. "Bruce was here."

"But what does the watch have to with anything? It's just a watch." Nightwing said.

But of course, Red Robin knew that he should know better than to just see the watch as evidence. It was a clue. He looked over at the hands on the clock. It definitely didn't show the correct time. He looked at one of the hands that was pointing directly at the exit. "Follow me." he said, running to the exit and and looking at the next hand. It was pointing to the left of the highway. And surely, there was an exit that way. Nightwing and Red Robin ran too it and saw that there was surely tire marks waiting for them. "These are fresh. They must of gone this way."

"You bring this back to Alfred and I'll follow the tracks. If I find him, I'll send you the location."

Nightwing ran over to his motorcycle and Red Robin took out his grappling hook and swung from building to building back to Wayne Manor. But there was someone watching them. Another informant. But not fro Nightwing. This one had clown paint. This informant worked for The Joker.

* * *

Jason has passed out from blood loss, but Bruce still pressed his vest onto his wound. He kept his son on his lap and whispered reassurances, even though he couldn't hear him. Once the van came to a stop, Bruce held Jason tighter, not going to let him get taken from him again. The Joker and his henchman opened the back door to the van. "You won't touch him. I'll carry him." Bruce growled, not asking a question.

Joker rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "That's fair."

Bruce walked out of the van and held Jason bridal style, keeping his wound covered. Joker's henchmen pulled out their guns and pointed it at Bruce, just in case he did try to escape with his son. "Follow me." Joker said, walking inside some huge building. Bruce followed him, making sure not to move Jason. The building they were in was obviously much bigger than the one they were in before. But the hallways were much smaller. Joker opened the door to what looked and smelled like a cheap hospital room. Most of the things in the room had been stripped, expect of the bed, some thin covers and a shower in the bathroom. "I'm sure that you'll find this room much more to your liking."

Bruce ran inside and lay Jason onto the bed. He rubbed his head and brushed his hair out of his eyes. If only they were in a real hospital. "Now, I did you a favor by letting you hold your son. Now... you owe me one." Joker smiled, motioning Bruce with his finger to come closer.

"I'm not leaving him." Bruce said. "You stabbed him."

"That I did. But... if you come with me and do what I say without any issues, I'll give your son some painkillers and let him stitch up the cut. Deal?"

Bruce didn't want to go with Joker and play one of his crazy games. But what he was offering was the only hope of Jason's survival. Bruce looked back at his unconscious son and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "I'll be right back, okay? Everything is going to be okay."

Jason didn't respond as Bruce stood up and followed The Joker out of the room and into another. This room was huge and large tables were shoved into the corner. This must of been the cafeteria. "You know Brucie... when a boy has been tortured as much as Jason, things start to slip. Important things. Names, dates... secrets."

Bruce let out a breath as The Joker circled him like a lion looking for prey. "The boy started screaming for Batman. Itching, yearning for him to come rescue him. Then, he stopped calling for Batman and started calling for you. Which got me thinking... so I told the boy that I would stop if he told me who the big bad Batman was. And... being so desperate for the pain to go away, do you know who he told me The Batman was?"

"Me." Bruce replied, shaking his head. He couldn't blame Jason. He couldn't imagine what Joker must of done to him everyday, non stop.

"That's right. He told me that you, the richest man in Gotham, dawn the black cape every night. At first I thought he was lying, but when you but all the evidence together... it makes complete sense. You and The Batman were both in Ethiopia and you both lost a young boy. I never would of guessed that it was you."

"So? You know my identity? Now what do you want with me?"

Joker slapped Bruce hard across the face and laughed. "Have you looked at me? Do you think that I just put on seven hundred layers of foundation on every day? You think I dye my hair green every two hours?! You did this to me!" Joker grabbed Bruce and pulled him into a choke hold. "You ruined my life!"

Bruce kneed Joker in the stomach and shoved him to the ground. He pressed his hand on his neck and held up a fist to punch. "No, no, no!" Joker laughed. "You kill me, then my boys will kill your son. And we both know how much we don't want that."

Bruce slowly lowered his fist and let go of his and his son's captor. He fell to his knees and looked down at the floor. Joker stood up and rubbed Bruce's shoulder. "It's okay Brucie. Just relax and everything will be alright." he grabbed Bruce's collar in the back and dragged him, throwing him hard onto one of the tables. Blood spewed from his mouth and nose and fell onto the table chair and floor. "That's for attacking me. Now this..." Joker stomped hard of Bruce's chest, making him groan in pain and roll onto his knees. "This is for my face."

Bruce slowly let out breaths, bring air into his lungs. "Now. Enough of that fun. I think it's time that we play a little game." Joker pulled out a knife and held it hard against Bruce's neck. "Tell me Bruce... why do you do what you do?"

"Gotham needs to be cleansed..." Bruce choked as the knife was brought closer to his skin. "Cleansed of ass hats like you."

"That's not the real reason. If you wanted to cleanse the streets of people like me, you would have killed them. If I really killed Jason, you would of had the strength... the POWER, to kill me. But you don't. Why? What made you... Batman?"

Bruce didn't want to answer the question and bring up painful memories from his past. He bit his lip and kept his mouth shut. Joker pressed the knife closer and then Bruce spoke. "My parents were murdered by scum like you! And if I could, I'd kill each and every one of you sons of bitches! I'd sent you all straight down to hell!"

"If you want to do that... why didn't you kill me? I took away your son. Your child. Why didn't you kill me? Tell me... Batman."

"I'm never going to make the mistake of stooping down to your level. Not for me. Not for my sons."

Joker seemed satisfied with his answer and pushed Bruce out of his grasp. He smiled as he shook his head. "You wouldn't kill your son's murderer. Disgusting."

One of The Joker's henchman walked into the room and pulled Bruce by the arm out of Joker's sight and back into the room with Jason. Once the door was locked completely, Bruce ran to his son's side and grabbed his hand. Joker had fulfilled his promise. Jason had new stitches on his shoulder and he seemed more peaceful. But, Joker's words were sticking into his mind. Why wouldn't he kill for his son's protection. For his safety. Bruce had vowed when he started to The Batman, that he would never kill. No matter what. But looking at the position that his son was in... how could he keep the promise. He even screamed at The Joker that he would kill him if he touched Jason. But... would he really? Or was he just making empty threats. Bruce grabbed Jason's cheek and rubbed it. "Oh Jay." he started, as if he could hear him. "If I ever knew that this would happen to you. That this would be the outcome... I would have never left you. And I know that this is something that won't be easily forgiven, but you should know that I love you. I love all you boys the same and I will do everything in my power to protect you all.

"I swear to you Jay. Joker will not get away with this. I will make him pay. He will rot for what he did to you." Bruce tightened his grip on Jason's hand. "Don't give up on me Jay. Please... never stop fighting. Don't stop."

* * *

Joker looked down at the blood spatters on the floor. And for once, he wasn't smiling. He started at it. "Boss?" called one of his henchman. Joker didn't even bother to look up at him. "One of our informants saw Nightwing and Red Robin looking for Mr. Wayne."

Joker then finally unleashed his smile. "Perfect." he turned to face his henchman. "Bring them to me. I think the whole family should be here for our little get together!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's an inconvenience that I posted in the morning, but I had a LOT of extra time to write. So, I'll see you all soon and remember to share, favorite, follow & review. Also, I'll be adding a playlist to the story in the next chapter. So if you want something to listen to as background noise, you'll see it in the next chapter.**_

 ** _Love you all! Bye!_**


	4. Bruce's (Adopted) Sons

**_Here's your trigger warning for a torture scene. Just remember that you'll be seeing these quite often for the this story. Enjoy Chapter 4!_**

* * *

Dick pulled off his domino mask and paced around the room, waiting for the scanner to tell him who's blood he had found in the warehouse. He was losing his mind thinking that Bruce could he hurt somewhere, in the hands of the psycho known as The Joker. Alfred just stood as he watched the young man pace around the cave. "Master Dick, you should take seat before you wear a groove into the floor."

"Sorry Alfred." he replied, stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm just worried."

"As am I. Master Bruce is like a son to me. I'd hate for him to end up hurt somewhere with that madman."

Before Dick can say something in return, the computer let out an automated voice: _**"Blood Sample Analysis Complete."**_

Dick sighed a relief along with Alfred. "Tell me about the blood sample." Dick asked the computer.

 ** _"The blood is A negative and belongs to Jason Peter Todd."_**

Dick's eyes opened wide and Alfred stopped moving. It couldn't be possible. They both knew about Jason' death. They were both distraught and saddened when he died. Dick went into a deeper depression than Bruce did when Jason died. "No... it... it can't be. It's not possible." Alfred said, shaking his head in disbelief. He had seen Jason's body in the coffin when he was buried. He saw Bruce weep when he was buried. "Computer... repeat who the blood belongs to." Dick said, still in shock and disbelief.

 ** _"The blood sample belongs to Jason Peter Todd."_**

"That's not possible. Jason... Jason died almost five years ago." Dick said out loud. "I... I saw his body."

 ** _"This blood belongs to a Jason Peter Todd. Son of Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood. But adopted mother is Catherine Todd."_**

"Th-That's Master Jason." Alfred said, falling down onto a chair. "I... I can't believe it. He's alive..."

Dick placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. He was in just an amount of shock as the old man. _But... if Bruce's watch was in the warehouse... and Jason's blood was in there too..._ Dick grabbed his domino mask and started to storm out of the cave. Alfred got up and started to follow him. "Master Dick? Master Dick?! Where on earth are you going?!"

"To find Joker!" he replied, suddenly becoming Nightwing and losing all of his Dick Grayson inside of his body. "Think about it Alfred. Why would Jason's blood be in the warehouse where Joker was holding Bruce? Joker's had him for all these years! All these years Alfred!"

"Master Dick, do not let your emotions get the better of you! I know how much you loved Master Jason, we all did. But you cannot just run into the streets all angry and expect to apprehend The Joker."

"HE KIDNAPPED JASON! OUR JASON! The one we lost. He's probably scared and hurt. What do you expect me to do Alfred?! I will not lose him again."

"I expect you to think about this rationally and try to find the solution instead of going with the first thing that pops into your head."

"I can't think straight at all right now. I... I just can't. I need to find Bruce. I need to find... find Jay." Dick pulled his helmet on and drove out of the cave. No longer he was Dick Grayson. He was an enraged Nightwing. He drove out onto the streets of Gotham and started searching hard and hard for his father and his brother.

* * *

Jason woke up feeling warm. He's never felt warm before. It was always freezing cold. He opened his eyes and looked around. He sighed. Joker must of moved him again. Jason sat up a bit. He didn't remember much from the last night, only that he had been tortured again and stabbed. Then he remembered Bruce. That he was there and that has talking to him again. Had Jason imagined being there, or had Joker given him a drug that made him hallucinate. When Jason looked over to his side, he saw Bruce sleeping on his side. Head sprawled over his leg and one hand tightly enclosed in his own. _So... it wasn't really a dream. Bruce is really here._ Jason wanted to be happy. There was a part of him that genuinely wanted to be. Happy that his father was here. But there was a part of him that wanted to kill Bruce. For subjecting him to the _years_ of torture he has gone through. Jason shook his head and pushed the thing covers off of him. He brought his feet to the floor and used the bed as support as he limped over to the bathroom. Jason started to have issues with walking when it became one full year of torture. He could barely walk with pain shooting through his body. Jason leaned against the counter and looked up at himself at the mirror. He hasn't seen his actual face in almost three years. What he say made him throw up into the sink. You should see bones through his skin and a dark purple bruise on his right eye. Jason was absolutely disgusted with what he looked like. He pulled up his hand and swiped some of his now long hair out of his face.

"Jason?" a very familiar voice called from behind him. Jason turned his his around slightly, trying to irritate his injuries. Bruce had woken up and was staring at Jason with a strong worried look on his face. Jason looked away and let go of the counter he was using as leverage. Bruce immediately ran to his side as Jason started to fall. "I don't need your help." Jason said, shoving Bruce off of him and limping back to the bed while using the wall as leverage. "I didn't need it five years ago, so I don't need it now."

"Jay..."

"What Bruce?! What do you possibly have to say for yourself?! That you're sorry?"

"I am Jason. I truly am." Bruce replied, wanting to desperately hold his son.

"Actions speak way louder than words." Jason replied, sighing and putting his head in his hands. Bruce looked at Jason, who was still dressed in his tattered, overgrown Robin suit. Multiple injuries were visible. "What did he do to you?" Bruce asked, trying not to grit his teeth.

"Why do you care?" Jason replied, wincing a bit from a pain in his chest.

"Because despite what you might think, I do care about you. I do." Bruce walked over to Jason and knelt down in front of him. "Jason... when you... when I thought you died. I was a wreck. I was depressed and upset with myself for not protecting you. I fucked up." Bruce rarely used huge curses, but the situation must had given him a valid excuse. "I got hurt too easily. When I was out there without you... I couldn't focus. I couldn't think straight. And if I knew that Joker had taken you, I would have done everything in my power to find you. Everything."

Jason bit his lip and held his new shoulder stitches. "Joker... he wanted... he wants me to join him. He wants me to be his sidekick."

"I won't let that happen." Bruce said.

"I know. And I knew that I couldn't live with myself if I joined him. I told him to find someone else, like Harley, but he only wanted me. That's when the torture started." Jason's other hand lingered over his thigh. "He used everything. Crowbars, knives, guns, whips, water... anything that would cause me pain. But... I still refused to join him. Every day Bruce. Every day for five years."

Bruce was about to reply to Jason when the door unlocked and opened. Joker walked inside, dressed in a purple leather jacket and green collar shirt. "Hello again Mr. Wayne, Jason. That was some nap you took kid, I was starting to get worried."

Bruce stood up and put a hand over Jason in a protective manner. "What do you want Joker?"

Joker looked over at Jason. "Mr. Todd. I think you know what I'm going to ask."

"Jason will never join you." Bruce spoke to for his son, grabbing his forearm.

"I think that's Jason's choice right?" Joker punched Bruce in the stomach and kicked him to the other side of the room. He approached Jason and looked at him ever so ominously. "What'll be Jason?"

Jason looked down at Bruce for a moment and then at Joker. "Do your worst."

Joker shook his head and snapped his fingers. Two of henchmen walked inside the room, one grabbing Jason and the other grabbing Bruce. "Keep Mr. Wayne restrained. Jason and I are going to take a little trip."

"NO!" Bruce screamed as he was forcefully thrown onto the bed.

"Oh. And don't forget... I prefer the liquid." Joker said to the goon restraining man with Jason had left, but Bruce stared at Joker in confusion and anger, giving the goon to handcuff Bruce's wrists and ankles to the bed frame. "Liquids? What the hell are you going on about?" Bruce asked, pulling at his restrains.

"Well... what's the part of a party without the rest of the birds."

Bruce's eyes opened wide as he realized what Joker was planning. _Dick. Tim._ Bruce pulled hard as he could on the leather cuffs holding him, but they were too tight and locked in securely. The Joker let out his good old hearty laugh and left with his henchman, slamming and locking the door. "You stay away from my boys! You hear me?! Stay away from my boys!" he pulled harder. "JOKER!"

* * *

Nightwing knew that eventually, the Dick Grayson in him would kick in. He knew that it was stupid to just run off without a foolproof plan. His mind at the time was only focused on finding his little brother. _"Nightwing?"_ Tim's voice called in from the comm, blocking out the rest of his thoughts.

"What is it?" he replied.

 _"There's been sightings of... him."_

Nightwing stopped his motorcycle dead in his tracks. "Where is the son of a bitch?"

 _"He was last seen near an abandoned building back at Crime Alley. He was harassing some of the people living there."_

"I'll be there soon. Meet me there." Nightwing said, turning his motorcycle and rushing as fast as he can to Crime Alley. Red Robin was already in Crime Alley, waiting for Nightwing as he came off of his motorcycle. "Where?" he asked him immediately.

"He's on the top of that building right there. We should hurry before something happens." he replied, turning to grapple up to the roof. Nightwing sighed and pressed his hand on his brother's shoulder. He became Dick Grayson to break the news to Tim. "Tim... remember when we were in that warehouse? And we saw all that blood?"

Tim looked at Dick and nodded. "Who's blood was it?"

Dick let go of Tim's shoulder and crossed his arms before speaking. "It wasn't Bruce's blood. It was Jason's."

Tim opened his eyes wide and took in a deep breath. "J-Jason Todd? But... but how?"

"Joker must of kidnapped him. Been holding him hostage for all these years." Dick looked up at his other little brother. "You never replaced Jason, Tim. You never did, you just did what you thought was right."

"Do you think... that'd he'd forgive me? For being Robin while he was a captive?"

"I know Jay. I'm sure he will."

Tim smiled and became serious again, turning back into Red Robin. "Let's rock this bitch."

Nightwing smiled, pulling out his grappling hook and following Red Robin to the roof of where The Joker was. Joker was laughing his ass off as his henchman shot at the streets, sending people running in fear. "Joker!" Nightwing called out to the clown.

Joker turned around and smiled. "Well, well, well, isn't it Batman's two other birdies! I was wondering when you'd show up tonight! How have you been?"

"Where's Bruce Wayne?" Nightwing called out, pulling out his escrima sticks while Red Robin pulled out his staff.

"You it's okay Nightie Boy, you can call him Batman." Joker chuckled as Tim and Dick gave each other a look of shock. "You yes. I know exactly who he is, which means that I know exactly who you are. Timothy Drake and Richard Grayson."

"Enough Joker!" Red Robin yelled. "You know something, okay. But we know something. We know that you didn't kill Jason."

"Where is he? What have you done to him?!" Nightwing yelled as he and Red Robin slowly approached The Joker, ready to attack him to get information. Joker giggled and backed up over to the dark shadows of the roof, pulling something out. Expect it wasn't something. It was someone. Nightwing and Red Robin stopped dead in their tracks. "Jason!" they both yelled in unison.

Joker's arm wrapped around Jason's neck tightly and Jason's weak and thin wrists were bound in front of him with silver duct tape. His mouth had been gagged with Joker's iconic red tie. When Jason saw Dick, he screamed his name into the gag, but was rewarded with a tighter grasp on his neck. Jason didn't recognize the man next to his brother, but the Robin logo gave him all the information he could need. Dick couldn't even recongnize the man that was in front of him. He was much older, too skinny and the dark bruise on his right eye had it impossible to see his full face. Dick clenched his fists in fury. "Let him go." Nightwing said, trying not to provoke the clown.

"Well, that all depends on you now doesn't it?"

Nightwing and Red Robin looked at each other for a moment, before throwing their weapons down and tearing off their domino masks. Jason mumbled something into his gag, but no one could really understand. "Excellent. Now... boys."

The henchman shot their guns at the two superheroes, making Jason scream loudly into his gag. They didn't shoot bullets, they shot syringes. Containing a chemical that made them unable to move. Completely paralyzed. Dick and Tim fell to the ground, unable to move anything but their eyes and mouth. "No, don't go to bed just yet." Joker said, snapping. The men walked over and held the two boys up so that they were eye level with The Joker and Jason. "Now... you want to know what I did to your brother?" Joker went back to the shadow of the roof with Jason and pulled out a crowbar. "Let me show you."

Joker pushed Jason in front of him and hit him hard in the hip with the crowbar. Jason screamed hard into the gag, but not as loud as Tim and Dick. "NO!" Dick cried.

"Leave him alone!" Tim yelled. "Hasn't he been through enough because of you?!"

Joker slapped Tim across the face with the hand that wasn't holding the crowbar with. Jason spit out his gag and yelled at The Joker. "Leave them alone!" he screamed, attempting to sit up with his taped hands. "You want me right. So just focus on me!"

"Jason-" Dick called out to his kidnapped brother, but was cut off by him.

"Stay out of this... please. You'll just make it worse. Please Dick."

Joker stepped back from the rest of the birds and continued to hit Jason in the stomach with the crowbar. Dick was trying his best not to cry out. He wanted to run and push The Joker off his brother and off the building. But he couldn't. He couldn't do anything but either watch or look away. Tim didn't know Jason as well was Dick did, but he felt like killing The Joker for torturing his "deceased" brother right in front of him. Joker threw the crowbar aside once Jason started to wheeze. He walked over and grabbed one of Dick's escrima sticks. "Isn't that ironic. You were beaten as who's the better son by Mr. Grayson, and now you're about to be beaten with his own weapon." Joker laughed, hitting Jason's face this time. He hammered Jason as if he was a nail in a board. He kept hitting and hitting. Tears started to drip down Dick's face no matter who hard he tried to hide it. Joker finally threw to stick to the side when Jason pleaded for him to stop. "Stop... stop, please. No more please. Please... just stop, please."

Joker smiled at his lovely handiwork of torture to Jason and trauma to Dick and Tim. "Take them to their father. I think Jason and I are going to spent a few more moments out here."

The henchmen, taking extra precautions, restrained Tim and Dick's wrists and ankles with a zip tie behind them. They them pulled each of the birds over their shoulder and hauled them over to the stairs to get to the van. "Jason? Jason?!" Dick called out to him, still being unable to move his body.

"Hang in there Jason!" Tim called out to him, before they were both take away. Jason lay on his back, breathing heavily as fresh blood trickled from his nose. He felt like he was going to throw up, which he did. He hurled over to his left side and released some stomach acid and bile. Joker knelt down to Jason and pulled him up, postioning him so that he was leaning onto him for support. "Why do you do this to me?" Jason asked, feeling too week and too scared to push Joker away.

"I've told you. I want you join me." Joker said, becoming serious for a moment. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some of the blood from his nose. "I've seen that torture won't work for you. So maybe I'll have to try something different." Joker pulled out a small needle and injected it into Jason's arm. Jason didn't struggle from the pain, and in a matter of seconds, he passed out. Joker stood up and pulled Jason into his arms bridal style, carrying him down to the van. He threw Jason inside along with his brothers, who were now able to move. They shifted over to they brother and surrounded him as Joker closed the door to the van. One of his henchman was waiting for him. "Lock the two other birds with Mr. Wayne. Jason sleeps in my room."

"Yes sir." the henchman said, walking over to the van to start driving.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry that you all had to wait a pretty long time. Also, if you are all wondering where Damian is, this story takes place before Bruce even meets Damian and he becomes another Robin. There'll be more from this story real soon so I hope to see you all in the review section! Have a happy Friday!**_


	5. The Joker's Interrogations

_**Before we begin Chapter 5, I'd like to thank you all for all the kind reviews and all the follows. It makes my day when I get an e-mail telling me that people like this story. So, as my gift to you, here is Chapter 4. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Bruce had been struggling against his leather restrains for almost three hours. It became completely exhausting and the pillows were no help, but Joker had threatened his sons and he didn't the rest of them to come to any harm. Bruce pulled and pulled, but the henchmen had done a great job of keeping him in one place. The door suddenly opened and the two similar henchman walked inside. "Where is Jason? Why's my son?" Bruce asked, pulling harder at his leather cuffs. The goons unlocked his leather cuffs and instead restrained his wrists behind him and his ankles together with zip ties. The huge strong goon grab Bruce and pull him over his shoulder. He carried Bruce out of the old, abandoned hospital and into the very familiar black van. When the door opened, he was completely shocked to see who was inside. Dick and Tim were restrained in the van, still dressed in their uniforms with a unconcious and bloody Jason in the middle of them. Before Bruce could even comprehend what was going on, he was shoved into the van and the doors closed. "Are you boys okay?" he asked, leaning against the wall of the door. "What happened?"

"At first, we found your first location, there were found some blood and we Alfred and I found out that it was... it was Jason's." Dick started, shifting uncomfortably to try and shake the zipties off his wrists.

"Then we heard The Joker was in Crime Alley. We were going to confront him but... he had Jason." Tim was having a pretty hard time explaining this to Bruce. "He injected us with a chemical that left us paralyzed and then he... tortured Jason. Right in front of us."

"Son of a bitch." Bruce said, looking at his son's nose that seemed to be cracked. "Don't worry. I'm going to get us outta here."

Bruce shifted one more time and his zip tie snapped off like the last time. Dick followed quickly behind, learning that trick from Bruce when he was Robin. Dick went over to untying Time with Bruce pulled Jason into his arms. He checked his pulse, which was slower than normal. "Oh Jay."

"I swear to god, when I see that clown, I'm going to kill him myself." Dick said, pulling off the zip ties on Tim's ankles. "I'll make sure that it he feels so much pain that he's made Jason feel."

"He'll rot in hell."

The van then came to a screeching halt. A very forceful one that almost sent Jason flying out of Bruce's arms. Bruce motioned Dick and Tim to come closer as he tightened his grip on Jason. The Joker opened the door, his usual henchman in clown paint were gone and replaced with hired mercenaries dressed in bright yellow for comedic sake. "Don't make this hard Bruce. Hand over the boy."

"After what you've just done to him... you are never going to touch him. Ever. Again." Tim growled.

"Don't touch him... or I swear that I'll break your bones." Bruce growled.

"Whatever you prefer Mr. Wayne." Joker said, he turned to his mercenaries and gave them a quick nod. They all harshly grabbed everyone expect for Jason. The mercenaries were more rough than Joker's hired goons, they held their arms tightly behind them. Bruce managed to get a look at his surroundings. They were in a huge compound, probably an old, abandoned military base. "HEY!" Tim screamed out, knocking Bruce backing to his focus.

"Put him down!" Dick yelled next, as Joker grabbed Jason and pulled him over his shoulder.

Bruce pulled as hard as he could against the mercenaries. "Don't you fucking touch him Joker!" he screamed. "I will murder you if you hurt him again!"

Joker didn't even bother to look back as he left the room, carrying Jason with him. The mercenaries pulled Bruce, Tim and Dick away from the van and into a cell block hallway. The leader of the mercenaries opened a glass door with his finger print that led to a prisoner cell. They shoved the three of them in there. Bruce started to run to the door, but the leader locked it, so Bruce just slammed his fists on the door. Dick walked over to his father and held his shoulder trying to pull him away from the door. "Bruce... we should have saved him when we had the chance." Dick said.

"We're so sorry Bruce." Tim said, walking away from the two and going into the corner of the cell. Bruce looked over at his third son, with a look of worry. "What happened to Tim?" he asked Dick.

"Tim is still kind of getting used to the fact that Jason is alive. He thinks that he's kind of to blame for Jason-"

"For Jason's kidnapping?"

"No. For Jason's attitude. When we found Jason, he was so out of it. He was pleading for the pain to stop Bruce. For good. Tim thinks that when he took the name of Robin... he really made Jason leave us. A part of him is upset that he was Robin while Jason was being tortured."

Bruce looked over at Tim and then slowly approached him. "Tim?"

"I replaced him Bruce. While he was undergoing years of torture and pain, I wore this costume with honor. Like I was some superhero. I took his place. I'm no hero Bruce. I'm not Robin." Tim said, covering the Robin logo with his hand.

Bruce sighed and forced Tim to look up at him. "Tim... you did not replace Jason. You did not replace anyone. You do wear the Robin uniform with honor every night we go on patrol together and you are a hero. Because you're continuing the legacy that Jason couldn't. You are a hero Tim. A real hero." he pulled Tim close into a hug and he started to cry into Bruce's shoulder.

"I promise. We're going to be fine." Bruce said, pulling Dick closer so that they were in a group hug. "I'm going to get Jason and we're going to get out of here."

The cell door opened and The Joker stood in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. Tim looked over at Joker. "Where the hell is Jason?" he asked.

"Don't worry New Robin, Jason is sleeping in my bed. He's warm and comfortable." Joker smiled.

"If you touched Jason anywhere-" Dick started but Joker cut him off, wagging his finger in his face.

"Don't worry Nightie Boy. I have Harley and that's all I need." Joker said. He turned back to Tim. "Follow me. And I know you will because I'm holding your little Jay."

Bruce held Tim's arms, not wanting him to go and possibly deal with what he or Jason had to go through. Tim made sure that Bruce let him go and he followed The Joker out of the cell. The Joker led him back into the main hall they had entered from. Of course, just like with Bruce, he pulled out a knife. He approached Tim and pinned him down onto the ground, knife pressed to his throat. "Why did you become Robin?" Joker asked.

The whole ordeal made Tim hit Joker in the face, but that was exactly what Joker wanted. Tim pinned Joker to floor now and he held his throat tightly. "I was never meant to be Robin. It was supposed to be Jason."

"So you replaced him?"

Tim punched Joker, making him cough out some blood. "It was not a replacement!"

"You birds are really stubborn. It was easier to get answers from Bruce. Oh well, guess we're going to have to try a different approach." Joker hit Tim in the stomach with his knee and then punched him in the throat, getting him off his body. Joker ran to him as soon as he was free and shoved him onto one of the pillars, restraining his wrists behind it. Tim pulled at the ties as Joker pulled out a syringe of orange liquid. "What the hell is that?" he asked, trying to get away. "Get away from me!"

"Don't worry Mr. Drake. This will just make you answer my questions, without having me ask the questions." Joker shoved the syringe in Tim's shoulder and let the liquid go into his body. Tim recognized the chemical as soon as it went into his body. His body started to shake and the room suddenly became darker. It was Scarecrow's fear toxin. How did Joker even get the toxin? Tim looked around and he couldn't no longer recognize the room around him. The only thing that was normal to recognize was the pillar keeping him restrained. Then the room turned into the Bat Cave, he could see himself and Bruce. He knew exactly what this was. exactly what had happened. The day that Bruce had finally decided that Tim could become Robin. But he couldn't hear them. He could just the mouths moving. "You took something that rightfully belonged to Jason." Joker's voice rung in his ears. "On this day that Bruce chose you, as the new Robin, Jason was still alive... being tortured."

Tim already knew deep down that it was true. No matter how many times he, Bruce, Dick or Alfred reassured him, he knew that he was Jason's replacement. He wanted to be Robin when he heard about Jason's death. And probably not to help Bruce... but to be better than Jason ever was. The image of the Bat Cave changed and the room was just pitch dark. Joker emerged from the room, carrying a bloodied Jason by the hair. Tim pulled at his ties. "All you have to do is admit that you replaced Mr. Todd." Joker said to him, as if he was breaking the fourth wall, since Jason couldn't see him. Joker turned back to Jason and shoved him down. "Don't worry Jason. This'll end in just a moment."

"Please..." Jason begged. "Just... just get it over with..."

Tim's ties finally seemed to snap, or just disappear. Tim ran over to Jason, but ended up running into a glass wall. Tim banged on the glass, trying to break it. Joker emerged close to the window between them. "All you have to do... is admit it Tim." he said, pulling out a gun.

"NO!" Tim yelled, banging on what seemed like unbreakable glass. Joker pressed his boot against Jason's chest and placed the barrel of the gun on Jason's forehead. "Please! STOP!" Tim cried as loud as he possibly could.

"Just say it Tim." Joker said, loading the gun as Jason finally closed his eyes. "Are you ready Jason?"

"Just do it already." Jay whispered.

"I REPLACED JASON!" Tim screamed as loud as he could. "I KNOW I DID, AND I WANTED TO! I WANTED TO BE ROBIN! I WANTED TO REPLACE JASON!"

Joker smiled at Tim, satisfied with his answer. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Joker pulled the trigger and Jason's head went backwards as the bullet pierced through his skull. "NO!" Tim screamed, finally hitting the glass hard enough to break it. The glass fell to the ground and Tim ran to Jason, grabbing him and trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Jason... Jason please, please hold on. Don't die on me, please Jason!" he cried, screaming at the body that was dying in his arms.

Jason's body then disappeared from his field of vision and the room where Joker held him came back to view. Tim looked around and saw that his wrists were still zip tied behind him and The Joker was hovering over him with a huge smile. Joker had gotten the answers he had wanted. "Wow. You are a selfish child." he commented

"Get away from me." Tim said, hanging his head low at what he had said.

Joker walked behind Tim and cut off his ties, grabbing the boy and dragging him back to his brother and father.

* * *

Bruce and Dick had spent their time pacing around their cell, desperately think about where Tim and Jason could be. Bruce was worrying more than Dick, because he knew The Joker. He knew that he would do anything if it meant getting what or who he wants. The cell door opened and a body was thrown inside. "TIM!" Dick yelled, running down and kneeling beside him. He pulled the crying and shuddering Robin onto his knees.

"What did you do?" Bruce yelled at the smiling clown.

"The same thing I did to you. I got answers." he replied, walking inside the cell and sniffing the air in disgust. "This one is just like your other Robin, pretty stubborn. Had to use some of Scarecrow's toxin on him."

"You drugged him?" Dick asked in disgust and fear for his brother.

"Only to get my answers. Don't worry, you're next Grayson."

"After what you did to Jason and to Tim, do you honestly think that I'd let another one of my son's near you?!" Bruce asked in disgust.

"It's okay Bruce." Dick spoke out, laying Tim on the ground and rubbing his shoulder. "Just leave them alone and I'll answer whatever questions you want. Right now."

"Then you should follow me... right now."

Dick looked down at Tim and whispered in his ear. "I'll be right back. Please stay with Bruce." Dick stood up and looked up at Bruce. He gave his adopted father a weak smile and followed The Joker outside of the cell. The door locked behind him and Bruce angrily slammed his fist against it. Dick followed The Joker to same room where they arrived and where he "interrogated" Tim. "Don't make this difficult on yourself Nightie. And just tell me the answer."

"Just leave Tim and Jason alone... and I'll answer whatever question you want." Dick replied, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Did you hate Jason Todd?" Joker asked.

Dick took a breath before answering. Completely honestly. "I did. I hated the idea of being replaced."

"I wonder how Jason feels." Joker said. "You were very quick and honest Mr. Grayson. Thank you."

"Now where's Jason?" Dick asked.

"He'll be fine. Don't you worry." Joker said, giving him a strange wink. Dick tackled The Joker and held him down by the throat. "If you hurt Jason, I swear to god..."

Joker's mercenaries emerged and grabbed Dick off of him. Dick was screaming a long string of curses and threats at the clown. Joker rubbed his neck and stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I think it's high time that I pay Mr. Todd a visit."

"Don't hurt him because of me? Please, don't hurt him, hurt me." Dick begged, retching in pain from the tight grip of he mercenaries.

"Oh, you think that everything is about you don't you?" Joker said, giggling. "Actually, I think that I'm going to hurt him because of just you? Oh no Mr. Grayson. I'm hurting him because of all three of you. Take him back to his cell and make sure they all don't escape."

Joker walked over to the passenger side door o the van as Dick started to be dragged away. "Leave him alone Joker! I swear if you hurt him, I'll kill you myself!"

Joker didn't bother to listen to the rest as he closed the door to the van. His painted clown face goon was in the driver seat, holding a camera. "Did you get it?" Joker asked wickedly.

"Yes boss. I got one of each of them." the henchman replied.

Joker giggled and clapped his hands together. "Ohhh! Perfect! You better be a quick editor. Jason and I are going to have a little movie night together!"

* * *

 ** _And, as usual, I end the chapter on a huge cliffhanger. Don't worry, things will become better as we get through the next chapter. See you all next time!_**


	6. Let Me Be In Control

_**Chapter 6! Hooray! There's no trigger warning for torture, but there is a warning for those that get emotional pretty quickly. Legit, I started crying while I was writing this so I figured that some of you might start crying too. There's also kind of sexual abuse scene. It's different from all the torture, but it's still pretty bad, so I figured that you could use a warning. But, other than those two, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Jason felt warm once again when he came to. He opened his eyes and saw that he was inside some kind of apartment or house. He was laying in a king sized bed, covered in three huge warm blankets. Jason sat up and looked around. The room looked incredibly fancy, like he was staying in a hotel. Jason tried to rub his eyes, but couldn't move his arms up. He saw that his wrists had been restrained to the sides of the bed with metal handcuffs. Jason cursed out loud and leaned his head onto the pillows. Jason remembered that he had been beaten a little bit in front of Dick and a new Robin. The thought of someone replacing him made his extremely angry. That Bruce just found someone else and completely forgot about him. Jason also felt a slight jab in his arm. When looked over at it, he saw that someone had put and IV in his arm. Who the hell had bothered to hook him up with some medicine? Am I back at Wayne Manor? The door to the room opened and Harley Quinn strolled inside, dressed like a slutty nurse. But... who blamed her? She was bat shit crazy. Harley walked wheeled inside a covered cart, which made Jason scared and uncomfortable. "Hiya Jay Jay!" she said, wheeling the metal cart in front on the side of his bed. "You've been sleeping a lot recently. It's almost midnight and you're still awake!"

"Where the hell am I?" Jason asked, pulling at his restrained wrists.

"This is one of Mista Jay's safehouses. It's one of his fanciest. Don't worry Robbie, you're safe here." Harley said, pulling out a mirror to adjust her red lipstick.

"I'm nowhere near safe as long as I'm near you or Joker!" Jason hollered.

Harley gave a hum and walked over to the table. She removed the sheet covering what was on it. Jason thought that it would be more torture tools, but it wasn't that at all. It was a bowl of soup and some medicine for his bruises. "I still don't why Mista Jay even bothers with ya. I would've killed ya a long time ago, but what by puddin' wants, my puddin' gets." Harley poured a spoonful of soup and sat next to Jason. "Open up buttercup!"

"How do I know that it's not drugged?" Jason asked, knowing better than to take food willingly from one of the clowns.

"Good point." she said, putting the soup in her mouth instead and swallowing. She smiled at Jason, even though he eyed here suspiously. "See? Not posioned. Now, will ya eat already? I know that ya starving."

Jason sighed and allowed Harley to feed him some of the soup. No soup would ever be as good as Alfred's, but he was happy that he was being fed something that wasn't posioned or heavily sedated. After Harley fed Jason a reasonable amount of soup, she grabbed some of the medicine. It was a kind of slimy cream, but she applied some of it onto Jason's dark bruised eye. "There!" she said, once the entire eye was covered. "That should help ya heal."

"Why are you doing this?" Jason said, knowing that good things never last when it came to his captivity with The Joker. "I know that you both want to hurt me, so why are you helping me now?"

"Oh Jay..." said a voice from the doorway. Jason and Harley looked over to see The Joker, smiling in the doorway. "Can't I just want to take care of you?" Joker walked inside the room and approached Jason, making him try to scramble away from him. Harley jumped off the bed and ran over to Joker, hugging him tightly. Joker just gave her an annoyed smiled and brushed her off. "Harley, darling? Would you be a dear and start to set up the... you know what."

"Oh! Yes! Of course Mista Jay! I'll be right back." she squealed like a child, running off to go get whatever the hell Joker had planned. Joker looked over at the horrified and tortured Robin. He was breathing heavily and pulling at his handcuffs. Just the sight of Joker gave Jason a panic attack. "How are you feeling Jason?"

"Leave me alone you crazy motherfucker." Jason said, looking away from the clown to prevent hyperventilating. Joker shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as Harley returned with a flashdrive. "Got it!" she said very excitedly. "That Benson sure can edit quickly!"

"Excellent. Now, set it up." Joker said.

"S-Set it up? Set what up?" Jason asked, scared that it might be a video for torture.

Harley walked over to the wall and pressed one of the buttons, sending the a large flat screen TV rise up. Harley pulgged the flashdrive into it's socket and left The Joker alone once again with Jason. "You know Jay, I recently talked to your brothers and father."

"I have no brothers." Jason said, angrily. "My father died in prison. That man is not my father."

"Well, whatever you choose to call them, I had a conversation with them. They said some things... very interesting things."

"I stopped caring what comes out of their mouths." Jason said, trying not to look up and stare into the clowns eyes.

"Oh, I think that you'll be pretty interested into what they said." Joker said, grabbing the remote and clicking the play button. The video started to play and the first few words made Jason open his eyes.

 ** _"If I really killed Jason, you would of had the strength... the POWER, to kill me. But_** ** _you don't. Why? What made you... Batman?"_**

Jason looked up from the pillows to see a video of Bruce and The Joker, in the middle of some kind of wrestling match. Joker had just asked Bruce a question, a question involving him. Jason watched, waiting for Bruce's answer.

 _ **"My parents were murdered by scum like you! And if I could, I'd kill each and every one of you sons of bitches! I'd send you all straight down to hell!"**_

Joker looked at the distraught Jason. Bruce had answered the question, but he never really said that he'd do it for him. That he'd do it because of his "death". The video continued and The Joker spoke next.

 _ **"If you want to do that... why didn't you kill me? I took away your son. Your child. Why didn't you kill me? Tell me... Batman."**_

 _ **"I'm never going to make the mistake of stooping down to your level. Not for me. Not for my sons."**_

Jason's heart sank. Bruce just said it. He just proved what Jason already knew deep down. That Bruce would never get revenge. He would never kill anyone, even if it was someone he cared about. But Jason thought for a moment. He thought about Dick, Bruce's golden boy. Jason thought for a moment and slammed his fist on the mattress. He knew that Bruce would have killed Joker for Dick. Or for his new Robin, whatever the hell his name was. Joker looked at Jason and smiled, his plan was working.

 _ **"You wouldn't kill your son's murderer? Disgusting."**_ Then that part of video ended and turned to black. Jason shook his head in anger and tears leaked down his face. Joker's smile turned to a frown as the next video clip started to play. This one, he could hear Joker and the new Robin. Jason looked up from his crying to see what he had to say. He didn't know him, which made things worse.

 _ **"Why did you become Robin?"**_

 _ **"I was never meant to become Robin. It was supposed to be Jason."**_

Jason kept listening, thinking that his responses were going to get worse as the clip continued.

 _ **"So you replaced him?"**_

 _ **"It was not a replacement!"**_

The video seemed to skip for a few seconds, and the new Robin was in a new position. He was now restrained to a pillar in the room and moving his head around as if his was high. Joker was standing right in front of him. They seemed to be talking about something different, but it was still about him. About Jason.

 _ **"You took something that rightfully belonged to Jason. On this day that Bruce chose you, as the new Robin, Jason was still alive... being tortured."**_

The new Robin looked like he was on the verge of crying. Why was he so upset about someone he didn't even know.

 _ **"All you have to do... is admit it Tim."**_

Jason rolled his eyes at his name. Tim. He sounded like someone that Jason would not get along with. Tim started yelling and yelling.

 _ **"Just say it Tim."**_

Tim then suddenly yelled the answer, screaming loudly, hoping for something to stop.

 _ **" I REPLACED JASON! I KNOW I DID, AND I WANTED TO! I WANTED TO BE ROBIN! I WANTED TO REPLACE JASON!"**_

Jason looked at the screen in disbelief. Bruce had let some jealous, wannabe and selfish son of a bitch replace him. He gave this Tim, character the Robin suit. That video clip ended and changed to black. Jason looked down and prepared for the last video. He heard then the next few voices.

 _ **"Did you hate Jason Todd?"**_

Dick's voice spoke next and then those few words made Jason's heart break.

 _ **"I did. I hated the idea of being replaced."**_

Jason gave up on the video as it ended and he began to cry. Hearing Bruce, Dick and his replacement say all of those things about him made him. Joker walked to him and pressed his hand on his shoulder. Jason didn't even shrug him away. "They don't care about you Jason. Not the way I do."

"They... they don't care." Jason repeated, tears falling down very fast.

"But I would never do this to you Jason. I would never hurt you like they have. I would always keep you safe and make sure that we get revenge on ALL of the people that make you angry."

Jason looked up at Joker, face red and puffy from the tears. Jason looked up at The Joker and smiled. "I will never... never join you. I know that my family hates me. All my life, my family has hated me. So whatever you showed me, it won't be as bad as what I've lived."

Joker shook his head and giggled, walking to the door and closing it. "That plan didn't work, but I have many... many different ideas."

Joker started to remove his shirt and approach Jason's bed. "W-What are you doing?" Jason asked, pulling on the handcuffs.

"Making you join me." Joker said, climbing onto Jason's body. Jason was going to start screaming, but Joker gagged Jason with his tie so that his screams could only he heard by him. Joker then gripped Jason's ripped Robin shirt and tore it off, Jason screamed as loud as he possibly could. Joker started to shush Jason, pressing his finger to his lip. "Quiet now son. I'll take care of you. I'll make you join me..."

Joker then removed his pants. Jason's scream became loud as Joker started to take advantage of him. Once Joker took the first thrust, Jason stopped squirming and became frozen in fear. Jason stopped moving just looked up at The Joker, who was hovering about him. "That's it Jay. Just let it happen. Let me control you."

Joker then continued to take advantage of his prisoner. Jason started to cry as scream as Joker raped him. Very roughly raped him.

* * *

Bruce watches his two sons huddle together and fall asleep. He didn't want to sleep, he was way to worried about Jason. Dick had told him that Jason wasn't in the same building as they were, so only God knows what was happening to Jason. Bruce was so scared, he didn't want to fall asleep. He stood up and walked over to the door. He was done. His son's were in danger. He grabbed one of the metal chairs that was in the room and threw it at the glass door. The door shattered and a loud ring started to play throughout the hall. Tim and Dick woke up and looked at Bruce with worry as he ran out of the cell. They stayed inside and then the heard the loud sounds of gunshots. The then started to get quieter and quieter until they stopped. Dick and Tim stood up and ran out to the door, scared that Bruce might of been killed. When they stepped outside, they should have known that you can't underestimate Bruce. All of the mercenaries laid sprawled out on the floor unconscious and blood spilling from their heads. Bruce was on the floor, holding one of them in a tight choke hold. "Bruce..." Dick whispered to him, but Bruce didn't hear him.

"Where is The Joker?!" Bruce yelled, hitting the mercenary's back with his elbow. "Tell me NOW!"

"I don't know!" the mercenary said, trying to escape Bruce's tight grasp. "I swear. I swear that I don't know where Joker is."

"You were one of the men that brought me son back to the cell. And you are their leader. You're the one that opened the cell. I do pay attention. Now, I know that you know where he his. Now TELL ME!"

"Okay! Okay!" he said. "Joker took the boy to one of his safe houses. It's not that far, it's somewhere near Gotham. But that's all I know. I swear."

Bruce slammed the mercenary's head to the ground and knocked him unconscious. Bruce stood up and gripped his side in pain. Blood started to cover his hand. "Bruce." Dick and Tim said in unison, grabbing him.

"We need to get you back to the Bat Cave." Dick said. "You got shot. You need to get some help."

"No..." Bruce said, trying to get away from his son's. "I need to find Jason."

"Bruce, you can't find Jason if you're hurt. The bullet is still inside, you need to get you to Alfred." Tim started. "Please, Bruce..."

Bruce looked at his two sons for a moment and sighed in defeat. He couldn't find Jason if he was injured. Bruce sighed and shook his head. "F-Fine." he said, as Tim and Dick helped him to his feet. They all walked over to the room where the van had arrived. Dick let Tim hold onto Bruce for a moment as he retrieved his comm from the table where all of his and Tim's tools were. He pressed the button and remotely called Alfred. It would take only two minutes before the Bat Mobile came. Bruce was more furious than anyone that he had to just sit do nothing while Joker was doing something terrible to Jason. The Bat Mobile then drove into the warehouse on auto pilot. Tim and Dick helped carry Bruce into the vehicle and they hopped inside too. The car drove as fast as it possibly could back to Wayne Manor. Bruce wished that he had been more careful and never gotten himself shot. If he had been, he would have been looking for Jason right about now.

* * *

Jason laid on the bed, still restrained, gagged and frozen still. He couldn't believe that The Joker had just raped him. And the worse thing was, that Jason had never had sex before. So his virginity was just forcefully taken my a crazy clown. Joker was sitting on the bed beside Jason, getting dressed again. "I gotta say kid, you did great. For your first time." Joker said, buttoning his collar shirt. "I guess that I'll see you later Jay Jay."

Joker got up and grabbed his boots and left the room. He left Jason alone in the dark. Jason let all his emotions out, tears dripping down from his face and onto the gag. Jason was left handcuffed, gagged and naked on the bed. Could he really deal with this? Forever? Jason then heard yelling from the door of the bedroom. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED?!" Joker's voice yelled.

"All the mercenaries were on the floor, hurt badly and knocked out." Harley's voice spoke next.

There was a moment of silence before Joker spoke. "Don't worry Harley darling. I have what I need. And they'll never find us again. So we have nothing to worry about."

Jason started to moan in anger into his gag. His family had escaped their captivity after only a few long hours in the night. Jason couldn't manage to escape in over the five fears that he was held hostage. It made him feel weak. Like shit. Jason suddenly stopped crying and spit out his gag. "J-Joker!" he cried out loudly. "JOKER! I'll do it! I'll join you!"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one took a lot out of me. It broke my heart to write this scene where Joker did this to Jason, but I thought it was pretty important to the plot of the story. Hope you all have a great rest of your day and don't forget to share, favorite, follow and review!**_


	7. He Is Not Your Son

_**I totally fucking forgot to give you guys the playlist that I promised. Sorry, I've been to busy writing this story that I forgot to put it. So, I'm gonna put it in my little end card. Also, I know that I said that this isn't an Arkham Knight AU, but I did add some lines from the game because I just finished replaying the whole game as a bet from a friend. So... don't judge me. Enjoy Chapter 7!**_

* * *

"Please Master Bruce, I just stitched up your bullet wound. You should rest for a bit." Alfred said trying to lean Bruce back on one of the beds in the med bay.

Bruce had gotten shot in his side and Alfred had managed to pull out the bullet and stitch back up the skin. Bruce refused to take any kind of anaesthetic for the pain and he even refused to take any painkillers when he was finished. "I'll rest when I find out that Jason is okay." Bruce told his friend, still attempting to sit up.

Tim and Dick were watching him and standing right next to his bed, watching as Bruce was still trying to sit up and leave. "Bruce, please..." Dick said. "You need to relax. Just rest for the night. We could look for Jason in the morning."

"Jason might not have that kind of time." Bruce said, finally pushing Alfred off of him and climbing out of the bed. "I need to find him and I need to find him quickly. Joker might be torturing him."

"Master Bruce, you're hurt. I do not want you to hurt yourself even more just trying to find Master Jason." Alfred retorted. "I know it hurts... finding out that Master Jason is alive."

"Yes Alfred." Bruce said, walking over to the Bat computer. "It does hurt. It hurts like hell knowing that my son is alive. And not only that, it hurts even more knowing that I couldn't keep him safe from the wrath of The Joker."

Before Alfred could say anything that could make Bruce feel better, the Bat computer started to ring. Bruce looked over at it and then back at Alfred, motioning him to leave. Alfred nodded and left so that he was out of sight to whoever was calling Batman. Bruce walked over and clicked on the button to allow the call to pull through. The surprising part was who was giving the call. "Hello again Bats!" Joker's voice said sing songy, his face was super close to the camera. "I gotta say, it kind of surprises me how you and your other birds escaped tonight. Yet you didn't come back for poor little Jay. Sad. So Sad."

"What the hell have you done with my son?!" Bruce yelled at the screen. "Where's Jason?!" Joker moved away from the screen and then Jason was visible. He was no longer in his old tattered uniform. Instead, he was wearing black body armor and a light brown leather jacket. His long hair had seemed be cut and back in In his hand was a bright red helmet. Jason's bruised eye looked a little lighter in shade. "Say hi to daddy Bats son!" Joker's voice said.

"He is not your son!" Bruce yelled.

"That's where your wrong Bruce." Jason spoke next. Jason looked up at the camera, but it felt like he was staring into Bruce's soul. "You didn't even look for me. You could have found me if you tried. Don't all the fucking people in Gotham call you the world's greatest fucking detective?! That's rich. That's fucking hilarious!"

Joker and Jason then started to laugh together in unison, making Bruce wince. Tim and Dick were watching and listening, tears forming in their eyes. They never thought that Jason would actually break and join The Joker. "Jason... Jason please don't do this. Just... just hold on just a bit longer."

"I'm done waiting... Batman." Jason said, allowing The Joker to wrap his arm around his neck. "And let me tell you something right now... I will not rest until you pay for what you've done to me. Joker didn't do this. No... it was you."

"Jason..."

"Don't call me that! It's not who I am!" Jason yelled. "It's not Jason. It's not Robin. My name is Red Hood. That's all you will ever call me."

Joker laughed and looked at the camera. "Kid's not yours anymore. He's mine. Mine, mine, mine... for the taking! And let me tell you... Red Hood and I are going to do wonderful things together. Many wonderful things."

Jason pulled over his red helmet, while The Joker pulled out a handgun and handed it to him. "Go on son."

Jason took the gun, loaded and shot the camera, ending the video stream. All Bruce could do is just stare at the black screen. Dick and Tim were in shock, tears were streaming down Dick's face. Alfred couldn't look at the screen once Jason had come on. He left before things escalated. Bruce then screamed in frustration and slammed his fists on the keyboard. He fell down to his knees and started down at his knuckles. He was too late. He couldn't save his son. "Bruce..." Tim started.

Bruce stood up, but didn't bother to look at his two son's. "Dick, go back to Bludhaven. Tim, go with him and make sure that the two of you are safe."

"Bruce, we are not just going to-" Dick was cut off my Bruce.

"I am not going to let my other sons become a target by Joker. What happened to Jason is my fault and I'm going to take full responsibility. Which is why you're both off duty."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave us alone?" Tim asked.

Bruce finally turned to face his sons. "You'll have each other. And once this is all taken care of, I promise that everything will go back to normal."

"So... so that's it. You're just going to leave us... with each other. However you say it... you're leaving us alone." Dick said.

"I won't lose you two." Bruce said. "Please... just go."

Tim and Dick gave each other a look. Bruce turned around and shook his head in defeat. "No." Bruce turned around to face Tim, who was standing right in front of him. "I'm sorry Bruce... but no."

"Tim..."

"No Bruce. I remember how depressed you were when we lost Jason. I remember how upset you were. And it's coming back." Tim grabbed Bruce's shoulder. "You made bad decisions back then Bruce. We all did." Tim looked back at Dick for a moment before continuing. "Leaving us alone is just as bad as leaving Jason alone Ethiopia. Okay? Don't leave us in the dark. You don't have to do this alone Bruce. We're family."

"We're going to get Jason back... together." Dick said, walking to Tim and Bruce. "We're going to make Joker pay, alright?"

Bruce looked at his two sons and gave them a smile. "Let's go get our Jason back."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Jay?" Joker asked, twirling around like a ballerina.

"I wouldn't have given you the idea if I didn't think it would work." Jason replied, a bit irritably.

He had a plan to lure Batman to him and get his revenge. Batman would come to the Wayne Enterprises rooftop in a matter of minutes. When he did... well... what's the fun in telling you. "I gotta say Jay Jay... I never thought that just one night in bed with you would finally change your mind about joining me. If I knew that would have been the trick, I would've done it years ago.'

"Shut up Joker." Jay said, pulling off his helmet for a moment. "I only have one condition. When they come... I get to kill them."

"I have no problem with that Jay!" Joker said, laughing hysterically for a while before turning to look at the view of Gotham. Joker was thinking about all the wonderful, wonderful things that Jason and him could do together. Rob banks, hold mayors hostage. Joker was happy now that he finally had a protege to teach. He was always jealous of how Batman could easily find Robin's, and he always wanted a miniature Joker at his side and now he finally had one. Sure... the road was long and hard to finally get him to agree, but it was worth it in the end. Like college. "So, I was thinking..." The Joker started. "Maybe once we're done murdering that Bat and his birdies, maybe you and I could-"

Joker never finished his sentence. Jason hit him hard over the head with the handgun. Joker fell to the floor, blood trickling from his temple as he lost consciousness. Jason twirled his gun around and looked at his unconscious kidnapper and rapist. "You know Joker... I gotta say. I do like the name. Red Hood. Has a nice ring to it." Jason grabbed the unconscious clown and dragged him away from the edge of the roof and to the middle of it. "It would be so easy to kill you right here. Right now. So fucking easy... but I'm not gonna do that, no. I'm to make you suffer. Just like you made me... suffer.

"And when Batman comes with Nightwing and that Robin replacement motherfucker... they're going to witness your suffering. I'm going to force them to watch. And then... I'm going to make them suffer. To subjecting me to your FUCKING torture every goddamn day for five years. Oh, you were right Joker. This sure is one fun fucking family reunion! LIGHT THE FIREWORKS!" Jason yelled, laughing. Joker had done it without even knowing. He had broken Jason. He had turned Jason crazy. He made Jason into a miniature Joker. It was a nightmare.

* * *

Bruce had changed into his bat suit while Dick and Tim dawned their uniforms. They didn't want to, but the re watched the video of The Joker and Jason, hoping to get some kind of identification of where they were. "Look!" Tim said, pointing at something in the distance. Dick paused the video and Bruce looked to where Tim was pointing. "That's Wayne Manor."

"So what does that mean?" Dick asked.

"How many buildings do you know is tall enough to see Wayne Manor?" Tim said.

"Not many." Bruce said. "There's about three. There's two hotels and Wayne Enterprises."

"I doubt that Joker would waste his time with hotels." Dick said. "But I don't think this is Joker."

"Dick's right." Bruce said. "If Joker wanted to make a point, he would have told us where he was. He wouldn't leave us guessing."

"Then who could be planning this?" Tim asked.

It only took a few seconds for Bruce and Dick to meet eyes and say: "Jason."

"Jason is the kind of person to make a plan like this. He chose Wayne Enterprises as the rendezvous point and he gave us an obvious clue. This is Jason's plan." Dick explained.

"Then... Jason didn't really join The Joker. It's all just a big ruse. He's trying to tell us where he is so we can rescue him." Tim said.

"I doubt it." Bruce said, zooming in on Jason's face. "I know Jason. More than Dick. His eyes always get bloodshot when he's dead serious. That was always how I could tell if he was lying to me. He might not have joined The Joker... but he does want to get revenge. On me and... Joker."

"We need to get up there now!" Dick said. The three of them put on their masks and ran over to the helicopter. This was the night. The night that Jason would be coming home and Joker would pay.

* * *

 _ **I know that this chapter was a little short, but I wanted to leave some room for the playlist. So here it is! I hope you all legitimately take some time to listen to all the songs and let me know if you like the songs. Okay. Enough talking. Here's the playlist!**_

 _ **Stripped Away Playlist:**_

 ** _1.) Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding_**

 ** _2.) Sirens by Rudy Mancuso & Maia Mitchell_**

 ** _3.) Mansion by NF_**

 ** _4.) Home by Machine Gun Kelly, X Ambassadors & Bebe Rexha_**

 ** _5.) It's Over, Isn't It by NateWantsToBattle_**

 ** _6.) Bend You Till You Break by TryHardNinja_**

 _ **7.) Don't Leave (Remix) by Ben Woodward**_

 _ **8.) Requiem by Laura Dreyfuss, Michael Park & Jennifer Laura Thompson**_

 _ **9.) Future Friends (Brian Roberts Choir Remix) by Superfruit**_

 _ **10.) New World by Charice**_

 _ **11.) Everything Will Be Okay by G-Eazy featuring Kehlani**_

 _ **12.) Liquor by Chris Brown**_

 ** _13.) From Now On by Hugh Jackman & The Greatest Showman Ensemble_**

 ** _14.) Enemy Fire by Bea Miller_**

 ** _15.) Wilson (Expensive Mistakes) by Fall Out Boy_**

 ** _16.) Wicked Always Wins by Rebecca Mader_**

 ** _17.) Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Lorde_**

 ** _18.) Control by Halsey_**

 ** _19.) Cry Baby by Demi Lovato_**

 ** _20.) Till The Day I Die by TobyMac featuring NF_**

 ** _I hope you guys take the time out to listen to the full playlist and let me know what you think! Remember to share, favorite, follow and review and I'll see you when I see you!_**


	8. I Won't Lose You A Second Time

**_Here's yet another chapter. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Batman looked down from the helicopter, looking for any sign of Joker and Jason. Of course, there was one really obvious sign that Joker was there. His bright green hair. "That's him." he said to Nightwing and Red Robin, who were looking out with him. "Stay here until I call for back up.

"Got it." Nightwing said.

"Go get him." Red Robin added.

Batman left the wheel of the helicopter to Nightwing and he jumped out, planting his feet to land down on the roof. Once his feet was firmly planted, he looked up to see what was happening. Joker was bound to one of the poles on the roof with rope and there was a cardboard sign taped to his chest that read: _"Clown Prince of Hell!"_

Joker looked like he had gone through hell, which made the Bruce in him a little happy. Blood was dripping from his busted lip and broken nose and his clothes looked like they danced with a paper shredder. He was smiling even though he was pain. "Why hello Bats!" he said. "Your son got some anger issues. Might I suggest some therapy?"

Batman rolled his eyes at him and started to walk over to him, but he heard the loud sound of a gun loading. He stopped walking towards Joker and just stayed in one place. "Stay right where you are." the voice said.

Batman turned around just a bit to look at Jason, dressed in the uniform that surprising suited him. "How are you standing?" Batman said, knowing that his son was terribly injured.

"I'm on a lot of painkillers." Jason said, his voice sounded modified from the mask. "I'm pretty numb right now... but I'll do whatever it takes to get revenge."

"Jason... I know that Joker hurt you..."

"Yeah, Joker hurt me. More than you know." Jason said, walking over to to Batman, gun still tightly wrapped in his hand "That crazy son of a bitch needs to die. And so do you."

"I've always thought that Batty needed to die." Joker laughed from his restrains. "Just saying, I thought of it first. So I should be getting some income."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP JOKER!" Jason yelled before placing all his attention on Batman. "Five years Bruce. Five fucking years of torture... more than you know."

"I thought you were dead Jason. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. If you were sorry, the minute you saw me... the minute you laid eyes on me. Covered in blood... with broken bones... you would have taken me home. You would have picked me up off the ground, stained with MY BLOOD and taken me back home. Or... even better... you would have killed that crazy son of a bitch."

"You know that I won't kill Jason."

"IT'S RED HOOD!" he screamed. "I'M NOT YOUR LITTLE ROBIN BOY ANYMORE! IT'S RED HOOD." Jason wasn't fond of the name when Joker first placed it upon him... but it stuck. And that's what really mattered.

"I can't let you kill him." Batman said, going into a fighting stance. "I will fight you if I have to."

"You won't let me kill the person that's tortured, degraded and fucking raped me?!" Jason was gone. Red Hood had taken over, but Bruce finally came out from The Batman. He was no longer dark and scary. He was frozen and scared. The cause? The word _rape_. Bruce looked over at Joker. "You raped him?!"

"I never thought that I would have to... I've been putting it off for a while now." Joker said, laughing hysterically.

Bruce couldn't breathe, hearing that his son had been sexually assaulted by the crazy, green haired clown. He wasn't paying attention, so he was caught off guard when Red Hood tackled him. Batman fell to the ground and slid a bit to the edge of the roof, where his head and half of his back was hanging and at the risk of falling. Red Hood moved his hands to start and choke Batman, but Batman grabbed his wrists. "Joker got to you. I know what it's like."

"You have no idea what it's like!" Red Hood screamed. "To be tortured... to be raped by the motherfucker!"

Nightwing and Red Robin had been watching and listening from the helicopter. Nightwing was furious when he heard that Jason had been raped. Especially but The Joker. "Land the helicopter." he instructed Red Robin. Red Robin nodded and landed the helicopter of the helipad of the roof. Very lucky that Bruce would always take his helicopter to meetings outside of Gotham and go straight to his office. Nightwing and Red Robin jumped out of the helicopter and pulled out their weapons. "Jason stop! Please!" Red Robin cried.

Red Hood looked up from Batman and stared at Red Robin. Even though you couldn't see if through the mask, Jason was growling at him. Red Hood pulled Batman back up on the roof and threw him aside. Throwing his handgun away, Red Hood ran over to Red Robin and tackled him, this time, they both fell off the building. "ROBIN!" Nightwing screamed, but he should have known better. He should have known to trust Tim. Red Robin pulled out his grappling hook in mid air and connected it to the helicopter. He pulled hard on it and the hook stopped the two from falling to their deaths. Red Robin swung Red Hood into a window, breaking the glass and the two landed harshly on the ground. Batman and Nightwing let out a sigh of relief knowing that two were safe and that Red Robin would take care of Jason. The Joker had witnessed it all and was laughing as hard as he possibly could despite the tight rope around his chest. "Well! Imagine that! Both of your Robins together at last! I smell some emotional family matters!"

Nightwing looked at Joker with rage and disgust in his eyes. He grabbed Red Hood's fallen gun and started to walk towards Joker. Batman walked over and grabbed his shoulder. "Nightwing stop!" he yelled. Nightwing pulled his shoulder free and punched Batman in the stomach. "Don't get in my way Bruce." he yelled. "After what he's done to Jason, there's no way in hell that I'm letting him get away with what he's done."

Batman got up to his knees and watched as his eldest son approached the bound clown. He quickly pulled out a needle and threw it at Nightwing, hitting him in the shoulder. Nightwing screeched in pain, falling to the ground, becoming unable to move again. He was drugged again with a paralyzing drug. "Bruce, what the hell?!"

"I won't let you kill The Joker." he said, pulling his son over to the side and grabbing Jason's gun. He threw the gun over the roof and walked over to Joker. "Because I'm going to do it."

"Bruce... w-what are you-"

Batman walked over to The Joker and pulled out a Batarang. "You kidnapped my son. Held him captive for five years. Tortured him. Degraded him. And even worse... you raped him. I'm going to make you pay."

"You won't kill me." Joker said, pushing his head out and smiling. "You don't have the balls to kill me."

Batman pulled up his Batarang, ready to strike him... but... he couldn't. Batman dropped his weapon and sighed. Joker started to laugh again. "I knew it. You can't kill me." Joker laughed.

Batman shook his head and pulled out another needle, injecting it into Joker's neck. As the liquid went into his system, Joker kept laughing and laughing, until he passed out. Batman looked over at Nightwing, who was staring at the two. "I'm sorry Dick." Bruce came out. "I wanted to. I wanted to kill him... but that's not how I work. It's not how we work."

"It's okay." Dick said, starting to move again from his temporary period of being paralyzed. "I'm sorry too. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Bruce held his hand out to his son and helped him stand. Once Dick was on his feet, he removed his cowl and hugged his son. Dick pulled him closer and let a few tears slip onto the Bat suit. Bruce let him go and they both went back to The Joker. Dick removed the the ropes from is chest, but not the ones on his wrists and ankles. Bruce carried The Joker from the pole to the helicopter. He gave him another dose of the sedative, making sure that he would stay asleep. "Okay... let's go get your brothers."

* * *

Tim and Jason were very lucky to land in Bruce's office, which was empty at this time of night. Tim and Jason landed on the ground and were laying on the ground, taking multiple breaths. Jason was lucky that his face was covered with the helmet so the glass didn't hurt him, but Tim's face got scratched up a bit and some blood was dripping from some trapped glass in his cheeks and lip. Tim was focusing on his breathing, he didn't expect Jason to hop on top of him and start to choke him. Tim didn't get a look at Jason, but his helmet had been cracked and Jason threw it to the side. There was still some blood dripping from the side of his face from the impact from the glass and floor. "You wanted to replace me!" he yelled. "I saw what you said! You wanted to be Robin. You took that away from me!"

Tim moved his leg over and pushed Jason off of him. Tim then held down Jason's wrists and ankles to make sure that he didn't try to attack him. "Please, let me explain Jason." Then Jason yelled out in pain. His painkillers were wearing off. "JASON!"

Tim let Jason go and pulled him into his arms. Jason groaned in pain as Tim held him. "Why are you even here?" Jason asked. "You wanted to be my replacement. You wanted to get rid of me. Joker showed me the video."

"No... no I didn't." Tim said, happy that there was time to explain himself to Jason. "What Joker showed you... what I was saying. I was on drugs. Painful drugs. And what I was seeing while on the drug, Joker would say it was stop if I just said what he wanted. Which is what you heard.

"Jason. I never wanted to replace you. You were a hero to me. I knew that I could never leave up to the expectations you set, but I just wanted to help Bruce. He was a fucking wreck when you died."

"So... he does care." Jason whispered, wincing at his ribs.

"Yes Jason. He loves you."

Jason let out a chuckle. "You're not... all that bad Replacement. Not... all that... bad."

"Jason?" Tim shook Jason a bit. "Jason?! Come on, don't-don't do this! Jason!" Tim removed Jason's jacket and unzipped his body armor to look at his chest. Tim gasped his shock. The rape must have been brutal. Dark purple bruises and dark red bleeding scars covered his chests. One of his broken ribs must of punctured something. "Jason, come on! Wake up please!" Then Tim got a look at what Jason passed out for. It wasn't the bruises, or the glass or his ribs. Jason had a knife in his hand when the painkillers stopped. And the knife was now in his stomach. "JASON! No, please don't do this! W-We can make something here. All of us... please don't do this!"

Tim heard the sound of cracking glass. He looked up, tears in his eyes. Dick and Bruce landed in the office. Bruce ran over to them and grabbed Jason from him. "Jason... Jason, can you hear me?! Jay, please!" he looked up at Tim. "W-What happened?!"

"He stabbed himself. This... this was his plan. He either killed us or killed himself." Tim said, crying at the sight of Jason's dark blood on his hands.

Bruce looked down at Jason, who was losing to much blood. "No... no, no, no!"

"Bruce, we need to get some help!" Dick said, picking up his comm and telling Alfred to get the med bay ready.

"I won't lose you again Jay! I won't lose him again!" Bruce yelled, grabbing his son and pulling down his cowl. "We're saving him. Right now!"

* * *

 _ **Random Reader- "Do you always have to put a beginning and end note?"**_

 _ **Me- "It's my story. I do what I want!"**_

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter. Hope you enjoyed because I shall be updating very, very soon. A huge shout out and thanks to AndAnotherOneBitesTheDust for the wonderful reviews! Thanks pal! And I'll see you all next time!**_


	9. The Burden of Jason Peter Todd

_**Here's another chapter, hooray for you! I'm sorry that I made you all wait a few days, but I've been in front of a computer for you all and I needed to get some fresh air. I went out with my peeps and once I was done, I sat my ass down and finished Chapter 9 for you. Hope you enjoy all of my hard work!**_

* * *

Bruce had practically ran out of the helicopter, with Jason in his arms. "ALFRED!" he yelled, running to the med bay. It wasn't just Alfred who was in the med bay. Apparently he had called for backup, and Dr. Leslie was standing there too. "Oh my god." she gasped as soon as she saw Jason.

"Help him!" Bruce yelled, pushing his body in the doctor's direction. "You have to help him! Please... save him!"

Alfred walked over and took Jason from Bruce, taking him away and laying him on one of the beds. Leslie ran over to Jason and looked over at his wounds. "Oh my lord." she said, looking all the bruises and scars. "Bruce... were you or the boys injured tonight?"

"No. We're fine." Dick said, walking over to the med bay with Tim. "Focus on Jay... please."

Leslie sighed and looked over at the former Robin. "I'm going to need to re break his legs." she said. "They are healing in the incorrect form."

"Do you what you have to do." Bruce said. "Please..."

Leslie looked up at the heartbroken father and sighed. "Please leave me to work."

Alfred sighed and walked over to Bruce, taking him by the shoulder and leading him, Tim and Dick upstairs. Away from Jason. Away from the blood. Away from the pain. "Master Tim, I think that it'll be best if you take a shower. There is... blood everywhere."

"Of course." Tim said, looking at Bruce and Dick. "I'll be right back."

Tim wandered up the stairs as quick as he could. Dick looked over at Bruce. Bruce had already started to walk away and walk to his study. "Bruce, don't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Dick." Bruce said, while still walking away. "Everything that happened tonight is my fault."

Bruce roughly pushed the door open to his study. The TV was already on and playing the news when he rushed inside. The words made Bruce's case worst."The Joker was dropped off at Arkham Asylum by The Batman late this evening. The Batman didn't tell us much information expect for how he was holding billionaire Bruce Wayne hostage. Bruce Wayne is safe in his home now and we're still waiting on informa-"

Bruce had thrown his stapler at the TV, breaking it and silencing the reporter speaking on the screen. Bruce then sat down and slammed his fists on his desks. Dick was still watching Bruce lose his mind. "Bruce, please!" Dick called to him, grabbing his wrists. "This isn't going to solve anything! Think about Jay Bruce."

"I have been thinking about Jay!" Bruce yelled, jerking his wrists away. "This entire night, the only thing that has been on my mind is Jason. You have no idea how I feel Dick."

"You think I don't know how you feel?!" Dick screamed, furiously. "Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when you were taken? Then right after that, I had to worry about wither or not Jason was alive or hurt or just... just." Dick started to break down, falling to his knees and crying. Tears fell down his cheeks as his face became red hot. Bruce fell down to his knees and rubbed his son's back. "If Jason dies... I'll never forgive myself."

"Dick... I'm sorry that you're worrying so much about him." Bruce said, pulling his son close. "I'm so sorry Dick."

Dick kept crying into Bruce's chest as Bruce held onto his shoulder. Bruce looked back up at the door to his study to see Alfred, staring down at the two. He looked horrified, staring down at the crying boy he thought of as his grandson. Bruce sighed and rubbed his son's neck as a tear slipped down his own eye.

* * *

Once Tim was washed all of the blood from his hands and face, he found his way back down to the Bat Cave. Dr. Leslie had finished by time he came down. "I was just... on my way to get Bruce." she said, seeing one of the Robin's near the med bay.

"How is he?" Tim asked, walking over to sit in a chair near Jason's bed.

Leslie swallowed and removed her glasses. "Six of his ribs are broken, while two of them are cracked. He has a pretty deep laceration in his stomach from when... from when..."

"When he stabbed himself." Bruce's voice finished. Tim and Leslie turned around to see Bruce had changed out of his Bat suit and was now dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a tank top. His hair looked pretty shiny, so he must of taken a shower. Right next to him was Dick, who had also changed out of his suit and into regular clothes. Bruce walked over to one of the other chairs and took a seat, grabbing Jason's bandaged hand and rubbing it with his thumb. Dick took a seat next to Tim and wiped forming tears from his eyes. "Keep going." Bruce said, not looking away from Jason's unconscious form.

Leslie sighed and continued to tell the three about Jason's injuries. "He also has a broken ankle and knee. They were only cracked until he took those painkillers. When they gave out, he took a pretty hard fall and broke them. He's shattered his collarbone and hip...so I was able to replace the two of them with an artificial one." Leslie did have time to replace the two bones, it had been hours since Jason had been brought in. "He also has three broken fingers." Leslie added,pointing at Bruce who was holding the hand with the broken fingers. "He probably won't be able to see out of his right eye for a few days. That black eye got pretty... pretty bad. So be sure he keeps his eye patch on."

"But that's just all physical injuries... right?" Dick added.

"Yes. Until he wakes up, I don' know who much The Joker managed to break him." Leslie said. "He should be up in a few hours. And he'll want someone by his side. And... for awhile until he gets used to be rescued."

"Thank you Leslie." Bruce said. "For everything."

"I left some instructions for when he wakes up. Don't hesitate to call me if anything." she said, while grabbing her coat and preparing to leave. She left the room without another word, probably heading up to say goodbye to Alfred. Bruce looked at Jason and sighed. "He's going to need us Bruce." Dick said. "I know he probably won't want to see us... but he needs us."

"I know Dick. I know."

There was a moment of silence. Bruce refused to say a word, just looking down at the broken, sedated son in his medical wing. Listening to the sound of his heart monitor beep slowly. Tim and Dick both gave each other a look of worry and fear. Dick pulled his brother into a side hug, rubbing the top of his head. "What about Batman?" Tim found himself saying.

"What about it?" Bruce asked, still not looking up.

"Criminals are still out there. They're going to run around like crazy. Batman needs to be out there to stop them."

"Until I know that Jason is going to be okay, I'm retiring The Batman."

"Bruce..."

Bruce held his opposite hand up, telling Tim to stop talking. He finally looked up from Jason. "I trust that you and Dick can hand those scumbags."

Tim and Dick both looked at each other again and then gave Bruce a smile. "Thank you Bruce." Dick said.

Bruce gave his two other son's a smile. "You two should get some rest. I'll handle it from here."

Dick and Tim nodded and got up from their seats. The slowly walked out of the cave, leaving Bruce alone with Jason. "I'm at a total loss of what to say." Bruce said, trying to get through to Jason. "I'm not very good at these things. You know... losing people. I remember when I was training you, you used to tell me how I could never understand you because I've never lost anyone. I did. I lost my parents. To another scumbag in Gotham. I can't... I won't lose another person that I care about to a criminal. I lost my parents Jay... I won't lose you too...

"I know that you blame me for what happened to you...I blame myself to. There wasn't a day that goes by since I lost you that I didn't blame or tell myself that there was something I could have done. Anything that I... could have done." Bruce sighed, removing his hand from Jason's and placing it on his cheek, despite the breathing mask covering the lower half of his face. "Whenever your ready... I'll be right here. Wither it be when you wake up, after you wake up... or in ten years. Whenever your ready Jason, I'll be right here. Right here for you."

* * *

Bruce didn't know, but Jason was listening. He had heard it all. While Jay was surrounded by darkness, the warm, calm voice of Bruce Wayne was making him happy. Jason sighed and smiled, hearing Bruce's voice talking to him. "What makes you think he cares?" said a voice.

Jason turned around to see The Red Hood. But not The Joker's old Red Hood. It was Jason. It was his own Red Hood, speaking to him. "What makes you think that he really cares about you?" Jason's own voice spoke to him from through the bright red helmet. "He's just lying. He's just pretending with you."

"He hates you." said another version of Jason's voice. Jason turned around and saw the younger version of him. He saw Robin. The one from five years ago. The one that was kidnapped and tortured. He looked so young. So scared. There was blood covering his body and his black eye looked fresh. "He hates you. He hates us."

"No..." Jason said. "He... he cares."

"Bullshit." Red Hood said, shoving Jason's shoulder. "It took five years for him to find you."

"And it doesn't even count because he didn't find your location. He was kidnapped. He found you on accident. He didn't mean to find you." Robin spoke next, walking up to Jason and grabbing his shirt. "He was just attending some fucking charity ball and got kidnapped because you. Spilled. The. Mother. Fucking. Beans. You told Joker who Batman was."

"I was being tortured!" Jason yelled.

"You think we don't know that?!" Red Hood yelled. "Just imagine. We still could have been held hostage, been tortured... if you just kept the secret."

"Just let go Jason." Robin begged. "Let go all you worries."

Jason then felt a strong weight on his wrists and ankles. He looked down and saw that his chains was now holding him down. But they were light and glowing gold. The cuff on his right wrist had words on them in bright red. They read: _The Title of Robin_. Jason looked over at the other cuff, which had writing in bright green. Those words read: _The Burden of Jason Peter Todd_. "Just let go of both of those Jason." Red Hood said, walking around Jason in a circle. "Let go."

"Everything will be okay, if you just let go." Robin said. "Let go of them. For us Jason."

"If you won't do it for yourself do it for us." Red Hood added.

Jason looked around for any possible exits from his own selves, but nothing. It was just inky dark blackness. He could probably run three miles into that darkness. Deep down, Jason knew they were right. The Title of Robin was just a label. A name. Something that made him easy to identify in crowd. If he let that go, he'd be free. Free of the target on his back. Free of the training, the scoldings, the fighting and kidnappings. Jason looked down at the right wrist cuff and sighed. "I'm not Robin." he said,the cuff unlocking and dropping down to his feet. The Robin that was talking to him then finally smiled and he faded away. Jason smiled as he felt a huge pain in his chest go away. He looked down at the other one. "Do it Jason." Red Hood said, removing his helmet. His face was now visible. There were no marks of past torture. No scars, no bruises. A fresh, clean cut face. "Look where we can be Jason. Just let it go."

Jason looked down at the other cuff. There was a burden to his name. Jason Peter Todd. His mother was addict and her name was Todd. His father abused him every day and his name was Todd. His birth mother sold him to the Joker and her name was technically Todd. Look what happens when you are named Todd. Or worse, when you associate with one. If he just let go of the burden of his name... another huge weight would be lifted off his chest. Jason looked up at the healed version of himself. "For us." he said.

"For us." Red Hood replied. Then Jason's cuff fell off his wrists. Red Hood vanished like Robin and the darkness started to swim away. Jason fell to his knees and smiled, becoming incredibly tired. Tears dripped down his face as the world around him suddenly became lighter. Jason fell back and welcomed the unconsciousness this time.

* * *

Bruce just sat staring at his son. Staring at Jason was fighting inside. And what we've just witnessed, was Jason giving up. He stopped fighting. He lost. Bruce's head and ears perked up once he heard Jason's heart monitor start to get louder, as a sound of his rising heartbeat. But it wasn't rising from him waking up, no... he was losing. Losing the fight. Against the mental injuries. "Jay? Jason?!" Bruce yelled grabbing his son by the hand again. "Just hold on Jason. Just fight a little longer... fight for me... please Jason!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Bruce looked up at the monitor in complete disbelief. Jason had flat lined. Jason's heart had stopped beating. Jason had lost the battle inside of him. Jason... had died. "JASON!" Bruce screamed, gripping his son's hand tight. "JASON!"


	10. Coffin

_**Some of you have PM'd me and told me that you're confused of what kind of season we are in in this story. So, to answer your questions, this story takes places somewhere during the start of November. Which is like summer is ending and fall is coming. So it is pretty cold outside, but not too cold for the rest of the Wayne's (not including Jay. I mean come on, he'll be freezing.). I hope you all are excited for this next installment, and here's your warning for insane feels and waterworks. I cried like... four times writing some of these scenes. Enjoy and tell me how good/bad I did in the reviews!**_

* * *

He stopped fighting. He lost. Bruce's head and ears perked up once he heard Jason's heart monitor start to get louder, as a sound of his rising heartbeat. But it wasn't rising from him waking up, no... he was losing. Losing the fight. Against the mental injuries. "Jay? Jason?!" Bruce yelled grabbing his son by the hand again. "Just hold on Jason. Just fight a little longer... fight for me... please Jason!"

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Bruce looked up at the monitor in complete disbelief. Jason had flat lined. Jason's heart had stopped beating. Jason had lost the battle inside of him. Jason... had died. "JASON!" Bruce screamed, gripping his son's hand tight. "JASON!"

Alfred, Dick and Tim had come running as soon as they heard Bruce's screams for Jason. They ran down into the cave and looked in complete shock. "What happened?!" Dick yelled in shock and fear.

"Alfred get the defibrillator!" Bruce yelled, placing Jason's limp body and back on the bed. "Now! Hurry!"

Alfred rushed over to the opposite side of the cave, yanking off his blazer to grab the defibrillator. Dick and Tim walked back a bit, to let Bruce and Alfred work on trying to save Jason. Alfred tore off Jason's tank top and started to charge the defibrillator. "He's not breathing..." Bruce said and he turned up the power on the defibrillator.

Alfred pressed the defibrillator paddles onto Jason's chest. "Clear!" Alfred yelled, letting the electricity hit Jason. Jason's body jerked up and down after the shock, but his eyes did not open and his mouth didn't open for a breath of air. "Again!" Bruce yelled, turning up the charge in any hope to wake up his son. "Again!"

Alfred rubbed the paddles together to charge them a bit. Dick started to cry as he witnessed his adopted father try to resuscitate his little brother. Dick pulled Tim close into his arms as tears dripped off his chin. Alfred pressed the paddles on Jason's chest again. "Clear!"

Jason's body jerked up again, but nothing. His eyes didn't open. Alfred took a step back in horror. "Master Bruce..."

"One more time!" Bruce yelled, turning to try and turn up the charge. He then realized that it was on it's highest dosage. Alfred placed the defibrillator paddles down and looked at Bruce. "Master Bruce... I'm so sorry."

Bruce refused to believe it. Refused to believe that his son was dead. Bruce when over to Jason and started to pump his chest, trying to get any kind of air in his son's lungs. "Bruce..." Tim started, walking up to him and grabbing Bruce's shoulder. Bruce started to cry as Tim pulled him away from Jason's body. "We have to try. Try something! Anything!" Bruce yelled, trying to push Tim away and get back to Jason. "We can save him! We just have to keep trying!"

"No Bruce!" Dick yelled, approaching the two and grabbing Bruce's bicep. "I'm sorry Bruce... but he's gone! He's gone this time. Gone for good! He's just... he's just... gone..."

Dick broke down and fell down onto the floor in tears. His face becoming red and he hyperventilated from all of his crying. Tim knelt down beside him and the two cried in unison. Even more surprising Alfred began to join them. Alfred started to ugly cry along with them. He fell on his knees and held his two "grandsons" as they cried. Bruce looked down at them and his heart ached. He wanted to hold them and cry with them. But he also wanted to save Jason. He wanted his second eldest son to breathe again. But... he knew that there was nothing else that he could do to save him. Bruce slowly walked over to the heart monitor, that was still flat lining. Bruce sighed and pressed the button, shutting off the machine. Bruce then removed Jason's mask. "I'm sorry Jason. I'm sorry that I failed you." he said, leaning in to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Bruce then went down on his knees and held his sons and father figure. Tears fell down his own cheeks as everyone else started to cry and sob. "I'm so sorry boys. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Bruce is not one to really drink. Only the occasional glass champagne, but with the official death of his son, he had the right. The next day, he drove himself to some dead end bar in Gotham. He was already pretty drunk, but he didn't mind it all. People almost always drown their sorrows in their favorite kind of alcohol. Bruce had the excuse. He had just gotten back his kidnapped, tortured and raped son and he had killed himself because he couldn't handle the pain anymore. Bruce sighed to himself as he took another sip of whiskey. "I never thought I'd be seeming someone like you in a place like this." said a voice from behind him.

Bruce looked to his side to see Ra's Al Ghul. Someone that would never be caught dead or alive in a bar like this. Especially in Gotham. He was turning his nose at the decor while adjusting his tie one too many times. "What do you want?" Bruce asked, turning back to his drink.

"A man usually turns to the comfort of alcohol right after a tragedy. To him or his family." he said, taking a seat right next to him. He raised his hand to alert the bartender. "Red Wine."

"Maybe something did happen." Bruce replied as the bartender brought Ra's his glass of wine. "But why would you care?"

"I might not really like you... but something tells me that there's an issue. Does this have anything to do with your night escapades?"

"My son died." Bruce said, getting annoyed a bit. "Does that answer your question?"

"Are you talking about Nightwing or Red Robin?" Ra's asked, taking a sip from the wine.

"Jason." he said. "Jason died."

Even though Ra's Al Ghul was a bit of an privileged dick head, but that doesn't mean that he didn't care about certain people. Wither it be his daughter's colleagues or some of his former enemies. "I do not understand. If I do remember correctly, Thalia attended Jason's funeral. Hasn't Jason been dead for about five years?"

"Just two nights ago, I was kidnapped by The Joker. When he took me, he was holding Jason. For those five years that I thought he was dead. He was tortured and raped. Joker manipulated him to join him for a while... and then he stabbed himself. With all the injuries and broken bones... he couldn't last that long."

Ra's sighed and set down his wine glass. He pulled out a small wad of cash and set it down on the bar, just where the bartender was walking to. "This is for his drinks." The bartender nodded and took the cash, walking away to held another customer. "I'm sorry to hear about that Mr. Wayne."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me Ra's. I already feel like crap for failing him... twice."

Ra's places his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I'm sorry about Jason. Maybe... there's something I can do to help."

"There's nothing that you can do. Jason passed last night. You can't bring him back now."

"Well, I think that I can bring Jason back." Ra's said.

Bruce looked up in complete interest. He loved Jason was willing to do anything to bring him back. "What is it?"

"The Lazarus Pit." Ra's said. "I've been using it to walk this earth for centuries. And some say that it can lift the dead. Maybe... just maybe... I will allow you to use it. To bring back Jason."

Bruce was starting to form a smile, but it just turned back into a frown. He knew that he failed Jason. But bringing him back would only allow Jason to have the pain of knowing he's failure. His son could be a rest. At peace this very moment. He knew that it was hard the first time. But know he had to let Jason go. For good. Forever. "Thank you Ra's... but I'm okay. I'm just going to have to live with my failure."

Bruce pushed his glass aside and grabbed his blazer from the stool he was sitting next to. "You're welcome to come to Jason's... second funeral. It's next week at the Manor."

Bruce pulled his blazer on and left the bar. Ra's let out a giggle as he took a sip from his wine. "Have it your way Mr. Wayne. May Jason rest in peace."

* * *

 _1 Week Later..._

It was the day of the funeral. Jason's funeral. Bruce refused to make it bigger than the last, so it only a few people. But... it still was sad to see all the people that loved Jason come to Wayne Manor to see his real body. Dick sat in a different room from the main hall, slowly sipping vodka from his favorite glass. Right across from his was the coffin. Jason's coffin. Dick had worked with Alfred to make Jason look how he once was. They dressed him a crisp red suit and applying a bit of makeup to cover his black eye. Alfred had left to attend to seating arrangements as Dick watched over the coffin while getting drunk. He was scared that Jason would get taken again. Maybe by some organ traffickers. Dick refused to leave his side again. He took another sip of the alcohol, before deciding to place the glass down and approach Jason's coffin. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and looked down at the body of his younger brother. "I'm sorry that the last time we were with you, we tried to fight you. I... tried to fight you." Dick said, hoping that any part of Jason could hear him. "I'm sorry that I spent most of my time with you angry with you. For all I know... you died thinking that we hate you... that I hate you.

"So, you were right. About this family doing too little. Too little to save Gotham. Too little to save you. And it's too late." Dick smiled a weak smile and looked down, refusing to look at the body anymore. "I miss you Jay. And I feel so guilty that we couldn't reconnect... I'm not alright, Jason. I'm never going to be alright. Not now. Not ever." Dick then grabbed Jason's cold, limp hand. "I love you Jason. I hope that you know that. I hope that you knew that."

Dick shook his head and left the room. As he left, he ran into Bruce. Bruce bumped into him and grabbed his shoulder after seeing the tears in his eyes. "Dick? What's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"No Bruce." Dick replied, shoving him off. "I'm never ever, ever going to be okay!"

Dick ran off, Bruce reaching out to him but choosing not to go after him. He needed some time alone. Some time to cool off. Bruce sighed and looked over at the room where the coffin was. He walked inside and looked at the discarded glass of vodka on the ground. "Oh Dick."

* * *

"I never thought that I would be a father." Bruce spoke. He was standing on the podium, looking out at the guests of Jason's funeral. Alfred sat in the front row with Dick and Tim, along with some of other Bruce's friends that knew Jason. Clark Kent sat with Dr. Leslie, Thalia Al Ghul and of course Ra's. Bruce looked out in front of the guests to Jason's second funeral and continued his speech out the death of his late son. "I never thought that I would find love again after my parents died. I never thought that I would get the opportunity to raise children of my own. Until... I adopted some of my own. It started with Dick... until he got all grown and moved out." Everyone let out a little laugh after Bruce's joker. "Then... came Jason. Jason had a terrible life until I adopted him. Sure... he was a little trouble... but you must of been Joker crazy to not fall in love with him.

"I loved Jason. I still do. And I don't need to tell you how I failed him. When I found Jason in The Joker's custody... he hated me. He blamed me for his kidnapping and torture... and I blame myself too. Joker broke my son. He stabbed him, shocked him, beat him... r-raped him."

Thalia, Ra's and Clark all gave a silent gasp. They all knew how crazy The Joker was... but they never thought that The Joker would rape someone. Especially Jason. Bruce walked away from the podium and walked over to Jason's coffin, which was right behind him. "I'm so sorry that I failed you Jason... I'm so sorry that I let this go as far as it went. I hope that you're happy... I hope that you're... finally at peace."

Bruce started to cry on Jason's coffin, tears dripping onto the wood coffin. Everyone felt so sorry for Bruce. No one ever wanted to bury their child. It was worse because Bruce was doing it twice. Clark got up from his seat and walked up to Bruce. He grabbed his friend and pulled him into a hug. Bruce began to cry into the alien's chest. "I'm so sorry Jason." he repeated to himself. "I'm so so sorry."

* * *

The funeral had ended and the guests retreated from the main hall into the dining room for a dinner served by Alfred. Bruce stayed with Jason's coffin, accompanied by Clark. Bruce had stopped crying and just stared at his son's coffin. 'I'm so sorry Bruce." Clark said. "It must of been so hard to lose him the first time."

"I had him for half a night... then I lost him." Bruce said, taking large gulp from his whiskey.

"Maybe I should stay here in Gotham for awhile. Help around until you feel alright." Clark said, smiling.

"Yeah... that'd be okay." Bruce said. "Come on... we should get to the dining room."

Clark and Bruce started to leave the room, then...

 _Cough! Cough!_

Clark and Bruce both looked at each other, thinking it was them coughing. Then, they turned back to Jason's coffin. Bruce's eyes opened wide at the sight. Jason had sitting up in his coffin, breathing and coughing very loudly. "J-Jason!" Bruce cried, running over to his now living son. He pressed his hand on his heart... he heard his heartbeat. "Br-Br-Bruce?" Jason coughed out.

"I'm right here Jason. I'm right here... hold on." Bruce said, looking up at Clark. Clark nodded and ran out the door, going to find Dr. Leslie. Bruce looked down at his son who was shivering in fear and confusion. "I'm not going anywhere Jason. Never again."

* * *

 ** _Jason's alive! Yaaahh! You know what that means, shit's gonna go down! Get prepared. See ya soon!_**


	11. Lucas Love III

_**Just a head's up, I know not everyone believes in heaven and hell. So if you don't believe in it, that's totally okay. I'm not pressing my beliefs onto you. I believe in heaven and hell, but if you don't, that's totally okay. Do you. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy yet another tear jerking and angry chapter.**_

* * *

"How is this possible?" Bruce asked, standing right outside Jason's bedroom and staring at Dr. Leslie. Right Jason had woken up and started breathing again, Clark had gotten Dr. Leslie and taken Jason to his old bedroom. Dr. Leslie had laid him down and gave him some food and checked out some of his still healing injuries (bones). Right after that, Bruce pulled Dr. Leslie outside his room to get some answers. "I have no idea." Leslie said, pulling off her glasses and putting them in her pocket. "This seems so... impossible. There's no full explanation for this."

"Jason died Leslie. He's heart stopped and he stopped breathing. For a whole week Leslie. 7 days. 168 hours."

"Then all I can say to you is... this is a miracle Bruce." Leslie placed her hand on his shoulder. "You should go in there. He needs to see you. I'll go check on Tim and Dick."

Bruce nodded and walked Leslie walk down the hall to go alert his other son's. Bruce sighed and slowly walked into Jason's bedroom. Jason was laying in the bed, just staring at the full moon out the window. Bruce walked inside and took a seat in a chair right near Jason's bed. "Jason?" Jason turned around to face his adopted father. Bruce smiled at him. "I... I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." Jason said, moving forward and embracing Bruce. Bruce didn't know what to do. He's never really been hugged by Jason before. Bruce slowly raised his hand and hugged Jason's back. "I'm so sorry Dad.."

Bruce and Jason let go and then held his son's cheek. "Don't be sorry Jason... I'm the one that should be saying sorry. That I let you die... but... how? You were dead for a whole week."

"I know." Jason started. "I just... saw the light I guess. Then the next thing I know... I'm in a coffin, with you."

"Well I'm glad that you're back." Bruce smiled. "I'm so sorry Jason that I let this happen. I'm so sorry. But... I'm going to make things right. I'm going to make sure that everything gets better... o-okay? I love you son."

"I know." Jason said, pulling Bruce in for another hug. "I love you too."

The door then opened and then Dick, Alfred and Tim walked inside. Bruce and Jason let go of each other and started at the new visitors. "Jay..." Dick breathed, running over to the other side of his brother's bed and he pulled him into a hug. Dick began to cry into his brother's shoulder.

"Why are you crying Dick? It's not like I was actually going to leave you." Jason joked, hugging him back. "I was always going to be a part of you... even in death."

"Oh Jay." Dick laughed, coming up to look at his face.

"I missed you. So, so much."

"Y-You did?"

Jason smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. I missed you all. You're my brother and I love you Dick."

Dick smiled and pulled Jason into another hug. Tim then walked over to Jason. Jason let Dick go and looked at his replacement. "Look... I know that you probably don't like me. But-"

Jason held his hand up and cut Tim off. "Let me stop you right there. Just come here and hug me."

Tim smiled, then walked to Jason and hugged him. They didn't know each other long... but they were brothers. And they were willing and excited to get to know each other. Dick joined their hug and the brothers got together. The two brothers let Jason go and stepped over to the side. Alfred then walked over to Jason and puled him close. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry Al. I never meant to scare you." Jason cried, hugging him back and letting Alfred's tears drip onto his chest. Alfred looked up at his grandson and held his cheek, smiling widely.

"Y-You're injuries are still healing... so you'll be feeling a bit of pain for the next few weeks." Bruce said.

"It's okay Bruce. Pain is something I'm pretty used to." Jason meant for it to be a joke, but Bruce hated hearing Jason speak about himself that way. Bruce gave his best fake smile and stood up from his chair.

"I'll let you get some rest." he said, motioning with his head for everyone else to leave. "If you need something... I'll get it for you myself."

"Okay." Jason said, leaning back into his pillows. It took him a few moments but he passed out. Alfred led Tim and Dick out of the room along with Bruce. Alfred closed the door for him and walked off to attend to something else. "It's going to take some time..." Bruce started. "But we need to let Jason know that we're going to be here for him. No matter what."

"Like I was ever going to leave Jason by himself after everything that's happened." Tim said, winking. "Don't worry Bruce. We'll keep him comfortable."

"And safe." Dick added, with just a bit of an attitude.

Dick and Tim the started to leave, starting to walk down the stairs. Bruce caught up with them and called out to one of his son's. "Dick." Dick turned around and faced his father. Bruce walked down the stairs so that they could be face to face. "Dick... I know how hard it is. Having Jason back."

"No." Dick cut him off. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, do you?"

Bruce gave a sad and confused look. "Dick... I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Dick rolled his eyes. "Bruce... from the moment I met Jason, I treated like he was complete and utter shit. Like he was beneath me. Jason thinks that I hated him."

"But he forgives you."

"No he doesn't Bruce! After everything I've said to him five years ago... he will never ever forgive me. I know Jay. When he says one thing... he means the other. I know it from the look on his face. He doesn't forgive me. He doesn't forgive you and he sure as hell is mad that you couldn't avenge him by killing The Joker!"

"I don't kill." Bruce said, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Of course you don't." Dick said, turning around. "Not for this city. Not for yourself... not for Jay." Dick then slowly started ascend down the stairs, not even looking back to face Bruce. He stopped at the final step. "You might think I've lost my damn mind... but that's not the Jay that I know."

"Dick... wait." Bruce called, but Dick had already walked off. Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration and anger. Bruce walked down the stairs to find Alfred helping the guests get ready to leave in the living room. Ra's gave Bruce a look and smiled, approaching him. "I have to say... this certainly is a miracle. You have your son back."

"Do I really?" Bruce said, grabbing a glass from one of the many coffee tables and pouring himself some whiskey.

"What do you mean?" Ra's asked.

"Father." another voice called. Thalia appeared, dressed in her large overly elegant fur coat. "The car is waiting. It's time for us to leave."

"Go wait for me in car dear. I'm having a conversation." Ra's said, waving his hand at her. Thalia sighed and nodded, leaving the two rich moguls alone. "Now, I know from experience that when someone comes back from something traumatic... they tend to change. Mentally, physically or both. Have you maybe thought... that this was The Joker's plan all along?"

Bruce threw his glass to the floor and pushed the Al Ghul roughly against the wall, holding his elbow to his throat. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Bruce yelled.

Bruce's loud voice had gotten the attention of Clark, who came to the room running. "Bruce! Enough!" he yelled, pulling his friend off of Ra's Clark held Bruce back the shoulder while Ra's took the time to get air back into his lungs. "No, no Mr. Kent." Ra's said. "It's quite alright. Mr. Wayne has been through a lot. I'll let this little outburst slide."

"Tell me about The Joker!" Bruce growled, pushing his shoulder free from the kryptonian.

Ra's crossed his arms and started to talk. "We both know who crazy The Joker can be. But we often ignore how smart he can be. Be honest with me Bruce... they were times when The Joker outsmarted you as The Batman, outsmarted Nightwing and even outsmarted Mr. Kent over there."

Clark and Bruce gave each other a look. "You're right." Clark said. "But what does that have to do with Jason?"

"From what you've told me Mr. Wayne... you said that Jason outsmarted The Joker and captured him?"

"Yes. That's what happened." Bruce said.

"Well... I know that you wouldn't kill The Joker after what he's done to his son. And I know that The Joker knows that."

"What are you getting at Ra's?"

Ra's licked his lips. "I'm saying that what if it The Joker's plan to have Jason capture him. It could have been his plan for you not to kill him and send him right back to Arkham where he can start the next phase of his plan."

Clark and Bruce both gave each other a surprised look. Ra's had a pretty strong point. The Joker was pretty smart. What if this actually his plan? "Jason..." Bruce breathed. He started to rush to the Bat cave as fast as he could, Clark following behind. Ra's just smiled and left the Manor. Bruce ran inside, starting Dick who was dressed in his Nightwing uniform. "What's the rush Bruce?" Dick asked, being sarcastic and genuinely worried,

"Where's the knife that Jason stabbed himself with?" Bruce asked, frantic.

Dick walked away from him for a moment and returned with the same blade Jason tried to commit suicide with. Dried blood was still on it. Bruce took it and walked over to the computer, placing it on the scanner. "Who's blood is this?" Bruce asked the computer.

 _ **"This blood belongs to Jason Peter Todd."**_

Bruce turned over to Clark. "Bring Jason down here."

Clark nodded and flew off, coming back in only a few small seconds with a very frantic and confused Jason. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled. Bruce grabbed a clean needle of the table behind him and shoved it in Jason's forearm. Jason screamed in pain, trying to jerk away from Clark's tight grip. Crimson blood filled the syringe and Bruce brought it back to the scanner. "Computer." Bruce said, looking at Jason angrily. "Who's blood is this?"

 _ **"This blood belongs to Lucas Love III."**_

Dick and Clark both looked at Lucas. That wasn't Jason. It was an imposter. Bruce threw the needle full of his blood aside and punched him hard in the face. Lucas fell back into the alien, blood spewing from his nose. Dick approached the man and grabbed his face. Sure enough, he was wearing a high tech mask. Dick tore it off the face of the imposter was revealed. And of course, he looked nothing like Jason. "Who are you?!" Bruce yelled, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him hard. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You don't scare me Mr. Wayne." Mr. Love said very cocky. "I know who you are."

Bruce punched him hard again. You could hear the sound of breaking bone. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Okay, okay! I was hired by The Joker!"

"Joker's in prison." Dick added, wanting to punch the man himself.

"Got a call from one of his outside sources. They gave me this mask and helped me sneak in here. They gave me a chemical to make me seem dead and then took the body in the coffin."

"Where'd they take him?!" Bruce yelled, punching him so hard that Lucas plummeted to the ground. Bruce shoved him down by pressing his knee onto his chest. "Where's my son?!"

"I don't know! And even if I did, what you're about to do to me... Joker's gonna do to your son." He said, laughing. Bruce screamed in rage and punched him hard again, this time knocking him unconsious. Bruce stood up and looked over at Clark and Dick, who were just as angry as he was. "I knew it." Dick growled, grabbing his domino mask and walking away. Bruce slowly followed. "Don't follow me Bruce!"

"I'm coming with you." Bruce called to him as he mounted his motorcycle. "I'm getting Jason back."

"You got him back... then he got kidnapped. AGAIN!" Dick yelled. "This is all your fault from the moment you didn't avenge Jason. Now I'm going to avenge him and save him. And if you don't want to get hurt, I highly suggest that you stay the hell out of my way."

Dick then drove out, almost pushing Bruce out of the way. Bruce just stared at the empty spot as his emotions started to flood him. "Bruce?" Clark said, slowly coming up behind him. Bruce turned to face his friend, his eyes welling with tears. "Go get Tim. We're getting my son back."

* * *

"CLEAR!"

Jason felt a huge jolt in his chest as he opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Jason thought he had died. He had remembered dying. He remembered letting go. Jason's eyesight was still a bit blurry, but he took a look at his surroundings. The room he was in was most definitely not Wayne Manor or the Bat cave. It was dark and very dimly lit, like a... oh no. Jason started to sit up, but his wrists, legs and chest was restrained by black leather straps. Jason started to pull with all his might. There were Joker's goons all around him, one of them putting away a defibrillator. "Hey. HEY!" Jason yelled, getting the attention of one. "Where am I?!"

"Oh Jay-Jay! I thought you'd recgonize this place." said a very familar and menacing voice. Jason looked to his right and his eyes widened in fear. The Joker walked inside, strolling like a walk in park. "Welcome to Arkham Asylum! Get ready for the ride of a life time!"

* * *

 _ **Hoped you enjoyed and I certainly hope that all of you are mad as hell. I was just thinking about what to do next. Also, I'm thinking about making another playlist for this story, so if you have any song suggestions, please PM me or leave them in the reviews. See you all soon!**_


	12. Bruce Wayne Is Going To Get The Red Hood

Dick Grayson is one of the nicest people that you'll ever meet. He's kind, caring, brave. How wouldn't want him as a friend (or girlfriend)? But, like almost everyone, Dick has a dark side. A side that he likes to keep deep deep down inside him. Other people's dark sides are brought out when they have sex, or during acting or when they turn into a master criminal. But for Dick? His dark side comes out to play... when someone hurts his family. Trust me... you don't want to fuck with Dick Grayson once you've fucked with the ones he loves. So, Dick's dark side had taken a hold of him and he was now Nightwing. He drove fast through the crowded streets of Gotham looking for one man. The Joker. He didn't care if he had to burst into Arkham unannounced or if he had to kidnapped the clown prince. He was going to find a way to get his little brother back and make Joker pay dearly for everything he's done. Then... Superman came. One minute Nightwing was rage riding to find his brother. The next, he was flown off his motorcycle and was dropped onto the roof of some unimportant building. "You're angry Nightwing." Superman said, levitating above him. "I know what it's like to seek revenge on the criminals. But there's is a different way."

"No... there isn't Superman." Nightwing replied, shaking off the concrete from his uniform and looking up at the alien. "Long ago we realized that we can't possibly solve all the worlds problems. And maybe we shouldn't even try. We understood that we needed to develop our hearts and minds and not just our fighting skills.

"With all the good that needs to be done, it was impossible to accept that nobody should ever do what we do 24/7. Trust me... I know. If you come to believe that you're a god and you fail, where does that leave you?" Dick walked a bit closer to Superman. "It leaves you with a tortured and kidnapped little brother!"

"None of this is your fault. You are always thinking about what could go wrong if if someone did something wrong. That's what you choose Dick." Superman finally let his feet touch the ground. He walked up to Nightwing and pressed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm no hero if I couldn't save my little brother." Nightwing said, looking down defeated.

Superman smiled and lifted Nightwing's chin so that they were looking right at each other. "There is a superhero in all of us, we just need the courage to put on the cape... or in your case, the mask."

Nightwing gave a small chuckle and looked back down at the streets of Gotham. "Where's Batman and Robin?"

"Doing the same as you... looking for your brother." Superman started to levitate again and he held his hand out to Nightwing. "Shall we join them?"

* * *

"There's nothing you can do to me that you haven't done before Joker!" Jason yelled, pulling at the tight leather straps pinning him to a table. "Face it! You're out of tricks. There's nothing you can do now that will make me join you."

"Don't be such a Debbie Downer!" Joker chuckled as he hung upside from the dim lamp above Jason. "Relax for a moment. You're time will come."

Jason slammed his head against the table. Then he raised his eyebrow. Didn't Joker break his neck? How was he able to move it? "What did you do to me?"

"Well, before bringing you back to the dreadful land of the living, I had a couple of my doctor friends give you some new bones." Joker smiled. "They're artificial so they won't explode or what not if you leave. You have an artificial right knee, nose, shoulders and a few ribs. One of your bat friends also replaced your collarbone and left hip before I got the chance. Oh boo."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"I thought I told you... I. Want. A. Sidekick."

Then, another man walked in. He was probably a doctor that The Joker paid off to torture him. He held something in his hands. An abnormally large syringe filled with a red liquid. "More chemical torture?" Jason laughed. "You disappoint me Joker."

"Torture? You said anything about torture?" Joker jumped down from the lamp and grabbed Jason's chin. "This isn't torture dear Jason. This... this is something much worse."

The doctor walked over to Jason and plunged the syringe in his neck. Jason screeched in pain as the doctor just left it in his skin and left to unbuckle Jason's straps. "W-What the hell is that?"

"Nothing that you need to know of right now." Joker said, grabbing the syringe and pressing the liquid into Jason's system. Jason screamed loudly at the undeniable pain. Jason's straps became undone, but Jason was in too much pain to run away. As the liquid swam through his veins and into his system. His eyesight started to become foggy and he no longer felt like he was in control of his body. Joker giggled and clapped, happy with what was going on. Jason tried to speak, scream or even just whisper. All that came out were small, weak words. Some of them didn't even fit into the sentence he wanted. "T-The... what... d-did... do... t-to..."

Then Jason couldn't speak. It pained him too much. He could no longer see or control his body. Joker placed his hand over Jason's mouth and began to explain, knowing that Jason probably wouldn't be coherent enough to remember. "I have a pal in this Asylum. Now... what's his name?"

Jason tried to scream, or make a sound for help. But the drug was making it hard to use his words and Joker's tight pressure on his mouth was gagging him. "Oh! That's right! Dr. Crane!" Joker chuckled. "But you know him as Scarecrow, don't ya. Nicknames these days. Always so over the top.

"I had a little conversation with Craney boy near my cute little cell. He blabbed on to be me all about his new plan to take over Gotham when he escapes this mad house. Went on about how he created a drug that could take control of the person's mind and make them into a personal soldier. You wanna know the part that sold me? He said while they're doing whatever the hell you want, they'll be trapped in a deep dream created by their own fear. Can you imagine it Jay? With that drug I'll have millions of mini Joker's just down at my feet!" Joker's pressure on Jason's mouth got harder as Jay tried to scream through the pain of the drug in his system. "I had to burrow some from it. And by burrow... I meant steal. But it was for a good cause. Crane was never going to get out of here without a plan and lucky for me, I was already busting out. So, I took it from him. Told him with my fists that I was going to test it out a bit. You can never really trust a doctor now can you? That's why I still don't really trust Harley. She might have big jugs but that doesn't mean she won't turn on me someday.

"I took just a tiny bit of the drug and found the perfect suitable test subject. You." Joker smiled. "You see Bird brat, it was my plan to let you get the upper hand. To let you capture me and to let you go home to Daddy Batty and die. This was all apart of the plan. Your body is still weak and weary from just coming back to life... so it makes you completely vulnerable to Crane's. New. Super. Soldier. Drug."

Jason then no longer could hear The Joker. He became trapped inside his own body... while The Red Hood came out to play. Jason's teal blue eyes turned a dark red and he skin became a bit pale. Pale enough to see home of his veins. Jason was now gone. Jason was trapped inside a dream of his own fear inside his mind. Who was laying on the table. It was Red Hood. The Joker's brand new partner, Red Hood. "Hello Hoodie!" Joker squealed. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, shall we?"

Red Hood got up from the table he was previously restrained to and walked over to a closet in the room. Inside of course was the uniform he had previously chosen. Black body armor and light brown leather jacket. As soon was he looked the part Joker held out a gun and a new red helmet to him. "I couldn't be more proud of you... son."

Red Hood took the gun and helmet.

* * *

"Where's The Joker?!" The Batman growled, holding a thick cord in his hand. A thug was hanging upside down from a building as his ankles were tied. He was wearing clown makeup, which made him an obvious target to Red Robin and Batman. "Where is he planning?!"

"I swear! I don't know anything!"

"Don't lie. Joker sent that Lucas son of bitch and you work for him." Red Robin said, very irritated. "Start talking."

"You don't scare me."

Batman and Red Robin both looked at each other and shrugged. Batman let go of the cord holding the goons ankles, sending him to fall down into the street. He screamed loudly like a little girl. Once Batman thought he had enough, he pulled on the cord again. Sending him back up to eye level with the mysterious and very angry vigilante. "Okay, okay! I'll talk! Just stop!"

"Tell where The Joker if or next time I won't pull you up for air."

"Okay, okay. Joker's planning an escape from Arkham. He needed that Todd boy to do it."

Red Robin started to listen to his comm. "He's telling the truth." he said. "Joker just escaped from Arkham with..."

"With who?" Batman asked, scared as hell.

"With... with The Red Hood."

Batman's entire facial expression changed. Now he wasn't just mad and scared. He was furious. He turned back to the henchman hanging from the cord and started to violently shake him up and down. "What is Joker's plan?! Why does he need The Red Hood?!"

"As much as I'm aware, Joker's planning to low up Gotham." he said, trying not to throw up in between words. "He... he has Red Hood as protection. In case you bozos showed up. He has bombs, stretched far along the center of Gotham. T-That's all I know."

"Who is The Red Hood?" Red Robin spoke up, asking Batman's questions. They needed to know if it was their Jason. If Jason really did decide to join The Joker. If he was alive.

"I don't know."

"DON'T LIE!" Red Robin growled.

"I swear! I swear... I don't know how he is. I'm telling the truth Bats. Now, please let me down!"

Batman growled and punched him hard in the face, rendering him unconscious and pulling him back onto the roof. Red Robin handcuffed him and turned to face Batman. "It could be Jason."

"We don't know that." Batman said, refusing to face his partner and son. "It could just be someone else. Jason could still be... you know."

"But we won't find out unless we do something." he replied. "The goon says that Joker has bombs around the center of Gotham... where would that be?"

Batman tapped into his comm. "Alfred?"

 _"I'm looking at a map of the city right now sir. All the bombs seemed to be located right along the city square. I've alerted the police, they are evacuating everyone they can from the area right now."_ Alfred told him from the safety of the Bat cave.

"Joker might not wait for everyone to be evacuated. He need to get everyone in the area out of harm's way before we deal with The Joker."

 _"I'm already on it."_ Superman's voice came from the comm. Batman rolled his eyes and smiled, knowing that his fast, flying, alien friend would get everyone in the city square to safety.

"Okay then. We don't have a lot of time. We need to get to the city square, find Joker and find Jason."

"What about Nightwing?" Red Robin asked.

 _"Don't worry about me." his voice cam through the comm. "I've cooled off."_

"Nightwing..." Batman spoke next.

 _"I know that you're sorry. It's okay. Let's put this all behind us and go get our Jason back."_

Batman nodded and turned to Red Robin. "Let's hurry."

The grabbed their grapnels and shot it into the air, connecting it to some invisible building and flying through the air to Gotham city square

* * *

"You know what I love your Daddy Bats, Hoodie?" Joker asked, priming his green hair a hand mirror. Red Hood stood right behind him, holding an AK-47. Joker, Red Hood and the rest of their small army had escaped Arkham and made their way to Gotham city square. Joker had large bombs set up in a circle, decorated with fake fall leaves and gold glitter. "I love how he always manages to forget. I can pull the same trick on him twice in just a matter of months. He never ever notices."

Red Hood couldn't speak. The drug wasn't that advanced. He just nodded along with The Joker's words and watched him skip along the square like a little kid. "That's why I have another surprise for dear ol' Bats."

Joker slowly lead Red Hood over into one of the buildings in the square. The one with the completely large clock. They flew up in the elevator all the way to the interior of the clock. Joker cartwheeled inside as Red Hood slowly followed. "Well, Batman will be looking for his dear son, Jason Todd." he said, grabbing a thick coil of red rope from one of the crates inside. "But I don't think he deserves him. So instead... Bruce Wayne is going to get The Red Hood."

* * *

 _ **Well, he we go. Joker and Red Hood. Together at last and ready to cause some mischief. I wonder what will happen next?**_

 ** _I'm just kidding. I know what happens next. You guys are probably wondering. So, have an amazing rest of your day and remember to leave me a nice review or PM._**


	13. We Go Home

_**Chapter 13! Hooray!**_

* * *

It was time. Finally. Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin and Superman were standing right in front of Gotham city square. They were prepared to save their kidnapped family member. Batman stood in the front of them, holding a batarang. Ready to finally defeat the man that's been holding his son for five years. The Gotham city sqaure was a huge cobblestone hexagon surrounding by a small park like area. Right in the middle of the hexagon was a statue of some historical figure that no one gave a crap about. The Joker's men stood in a circle surrounding the hexagon, holding their guns and other weapons. Batman wanted nothing more to put these son's of bitches behind bars. "Hello! Hello!" Joker's shrill, evil vice rang. Batman looked up and saw The Joker sitting atop the large statue of the forgotten historical figure. "Welcome to the party! Come in, come in!"

Some of Joker's men moved to the side to allow them to walk inside and approach The Joker. "Where's Jason?" Nightwing asked, trying to keep himself from breaking down in front of the killer clown.

"Who?" Joker asked, tilting his head.

"What have you done with Jason?!" Superman asked next, surprisingly angry.

Joker looked at the alien and rolled his eyes. "You must mean my son, Red Hood."

"Jason is not your son." Batman said, stomping his foot.

"Well he's not exactly yours either now is he?"

"JOKER!" Batman yelled in rage. "Where! Is! My! SON!"

Thunder crackled ominously in the background as The Joker turned behind him to the huge clock, which was covered with a large green tarp with a painting of dripping red lips. He waved his hands and the goons at the top of the tower. They pushed the tarp off and revealed the clock. And there was Jason. Dressed fully in the Red Hood outfit that Joker had chosen for him. His arms extended from his sides and bound to the arms of the clocked with red rope. His ankles remained bound and his face was covered by the red helmet. "JASON!" Batman, Red Robin and Nightwing screamed in unison. Joker laughed at them and pulled out a remote from his blazer. "Let's get this party started." he said, pressing the button.

The clock then started to chime and the arm that had Jason's right arm restrained moved up. He screamed from pain. "Let's hope that his arms don't fall off." Joker laughed, throwing the remote onto the floor and having it crash. "Get them."

Joker's men then started to run and approach the vigilantes. Superman flew up into the air and hit their attacks with his laser eyes in the legs so they fell down without having to die. "Go get Jason!" he said to Batman.

"We'll take care of them." Red Robin said, pulling out his staff and starting to whack the remaining attacker.

"Hurry!" Nightwing said, running up to tackle one of them. Batman nodded and started to sprint as fast as he could to the clock tower. He was welcomed with a few mercenaries. The anger of his son being in danger again made him beat them with reckless abandon. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, trying to get to the room where the clock was running. Batman burst through the door. The gears inside were running and the chilling sounds of The Joker's laughter played through some speakers Joker must of left there.

"J-JASON!" Batman yelled running over to the huge circle window that was the clock. The arms of the clock had moved and Jason's arms were now in funny positions. Batman broke one of the panes to get to his son. It had started to rain, hard. But that didn't stop him from trying to rescue his son. He climbed up from Jason's ankles to get to the arms where his wrists were restrained to. Batman used the batarang that he had reserved for The Joker and began to cut the rope on his right wrists. But as soon as the rope fell from Jason, he grabbed Batman. He started to shake him angrily. Almost pushing him off. Batman didn't realize something was wrong as he cut his other wrist free. Jason then grabbed Bruce by the neck and they two started to plummet down to the ground below. Joker, who had been watching the two wrestle, clapped his hands happily. "TIMBER!" he yelled, laughing. Red Robin ran over to him and tackled him off the statue.

Batman was not planning on losing his son. Even though Jason was pushing and punching him in mid air, Batman grabbed his grappling hook and connected it to the statue where Joker had previously been sitting and watching. The two flew from the mid air and onto the ground of the city square. Bruce could feel blood gushing from his shoulder as he took a pretty hard scrape. But he was Batman now. His injuries weren't as important as his son. When Batman stood up to grab Jason, he didn't see him. The Red Hood emerged from behind him and grabbed him from the back, pounding his fists on his back. Batman grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off and down to his level. Red Hood did a back flip, kicking Batman in the chin and getting a reasonable distance from the man. "Jason... it's okay. It's me." Batman said, pushing his hands out as a sign of peace.

"Sorry Bats!" Joker's voice rang. Batman turned to see Red Robin holding Joker down on the ground in a very painful choke hold. "Kid can't think for himself. There's only one thing on his mind. Killing you and the rest of your birdies."

Batman turned back to his son, who's face was hidden by the bright red helmet. _What the hell has he done to my son?!_

"I don't want to fight you Jason." he called out, yanking off his utility belt and throwing it aside. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hey Hoodie!" Joker called out gleefully to his mind controlled prisoner. "A little help here?"

Red Hood turned to Red Robin and tackled him, pushing him off Joker and onto the ground. "NO!" Batman screamed, running over to help his other son. Joker came up from behind him and grabbed him back the neck, pulling him into a tight choke hold and forcing him to look in Tim and Jason's direction.

"How about we watch your third son die at the hands of your second? Won't that be fun!"

"Batman!" Superman's voice rang as he flew to try and get his friend free. Joker pulled out his gun and shot the alien, not even looking away from the fight between Tim and Jason. It wasn't a bullet that hit him, it was a huge pellet filled with Joker's venom. Superman started to uncontrollably laugh and he fell into a large puddle of rain, clutching his stomach. "I never thought my venom would work on aliens... but oh well. Now, where were we Brucie?"

Red Hood was pinning Red Robin to the ground his his elbow on his chest. Red Robin squirmed and struggled to break free, but Red Hood just hit him hard in the chest as a reward. He turned around and reached for a handgun located in his back pocket. "NO!" Bruce screamed, Batman no longer in him.

Red Hood placed the gun on Red Robin's forehead and he started struggling harder. "This isn't you Jason!." Tim repeated as Jason jabbed him in the chest again. "The Joker's done something to you. SNAP OUT OF IT! This isn't you Jason! Jason... JASON!"

Red Hood placed his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. Nightwing ran up from behind him and kicked him in the back, pushing him off his brother. Batman grabbed Joker's hair and slammed his face onto the ground, freeing his neck and knocking the clown unconscious. Red Hood stood up from the ground and clutched his shoulder in pain. Dick must have dislocated it by accident. He stood up and forced his shoulder back in place and looked at the Bat family in front of him. Batman ran to the laughing Superman and grabbed his discarded utility belt. He pulled out a syringe filled with clear thick liquid and forced the needle into his neck. The venom's antidote. "Stay here Clark. I'll be back." he said, stepping away from his kryptonian friend and walking up to his brain washed son. The helmet had been roughly scratched, so you could see Jason's now red left eye. There was blue and red static coming from the helmet, that must have annoyed Jason. He pulled off his helmet and let the rain hit his face and hair.

"Jason..." Nightwing called. "It's us."

Jason's lips remained together as he balled his hands into tight fists. Red Robin started to go into a fighting stance, but Batman held his hand out to him. He stopped in his tracks. Batman slowly approached Jason, removing his gloves and cowl in the process. He just watched as Bruce fell down to his knees in front of his son. Bruce grabbed the gun that Dick had kicked away and gave it to his son. "I understand Jason. It's okay."

Jason grabbed the gun and pointed it at Dick and Tim instead of Bruce. They didn't curse or protest, but they followed in Bruce footsteps. They just stood completely still and looked Jason straight in the eye. "It's okay Jay." Dick said, pulling off his domino mask. "I get it. You're upset. Just do it."

"It's going to be alright Jason." Tim said, yanking off his mask too. The two brothers closed their eyes as they prepared for the multiple bullets to impale their bodies. Jason looked at the three of them... who weren't fighting their death. Their murders.

"Y-You want to die?" Jason said, it took a lot out of him to say the words. The chemical wasn't suited for talking, but Jason found a way to, while still under Joker's control.

"Whatever will please you Jason." Bruce said, grabbing Jason's wrist and forcing the gun to be pointed at his chest. "Whatever will make you happy again. It's okay."

Bruce closed his eyes like his son and prepared for the worst. But... it never came. Jason's eyes changed from the dangerous looking red back to the calm teal color. Jason took a deep breath and a huge step back, as if he was just pushed back by a gust of wind. Bruce, Tim and Dick opened their eyes and looked at Jason was he dropped the gun in his hand. "Wh-What the hell happened? How... How did I get here?"

"Jason!" Bruce exclaimed, standing up from the wet ground and pulling his son into a huge hug. Jason was confused. He had no idea what had happened in the past few hours. But then he felt the warmth of his father's hug, he understood that it didn't matter what happened in those past few hours. He just was happy that he was safe.

"B-Bruce?" he asked, pushing him off to look at his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, it's me Jason. It's me." Bruce cried, grabbing his son's cheeks.

Dick and Tim ran up to the two and started to get involved in all the love and care. "Jason..." Dick said, before the two enveloped in a hug. "I was so scared that we lost you. First by death... now by The Joker."

"I'm sorry Dick. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Jason replied, rubbing the back of his neck as he felt hot tears on his jacket. Dick let go of his younger brother and let Tim finally get a chance with the brother he was never able to get to know. Jason looked at him. Tim wasn't that short, but they were up to each other. "Um..." Tim tried, but Jason just hugged him instead.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." he said.

"It's okay Jason. You're safe now." Tim replied. Bruce and Dick then pulled the two in a group hug. A hug that was long overdue. Bruce looked up and saw Clark standing again, smiling at the reunited family. Bruce mouthed _thank you_ , to the alien. Clark nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. He grabbed The Joker's limp form and flew off. Probably to Arkham. "So... what now?" Jason asked, looking at his family.

"Now?" Bruce said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "We go home, get those injuries checked out and we be a big happy family again."

* * *

 _ **Well, it comes at sweet sad sorrow that we say the two words that no one wants to hear. The End.**_

 _ **Yup, we're all finished here! Thank you all so, so, so much for wasting all your precious time on reading my chapters and leaving reviews. This story became my most read story on my account. I'm truly grateful that you enjoy reading what I love to do (besides singing, dancing and acting), my writing. Now, I didn't know what I wanted to do next for this story, so** **I put a poll on my profile to if I should make a sequel to this story. Voting is going to be open for at least one month.**_

 _ **Once again, thank you for following this story and I love you all!**_


End file.
